Una nueva vida
by Hollowkilljoy
Summary: Ichigo y Ulquiorra, son dos novios que enfrentan un gran problema economico que los hara tomar la peor decision de su vida... No solo sera eso, ¿que haran para mantener bien su relacion? Un fic de Ichigo x Ulquiorra con mis retorcidas ideas xD, y mas xD. DESCONTINUADO U.U
1. Deuda Economica

Una nueva vida.  
-

Una pareja de jovenes se encontraban en su apartemento en la sala mientras veian la television. Ambos expresaban una melancolia en sus rostros que se encontraba acompa ada de preocupacion y angustia, que obviamente indicaba que nada estaba bien...

-Y ahora que es lo que debemos hacer?-dijo el pelinegro con su tipico tono serio

-No lo se-dijo su novio con un tono de preocupacion muy profundo

Ambos se miraron y se besaron para calmar su preocupacion, pero esto solo les hizo sentir peor.

-Todo saldra bien, solo debemos pensar en como conseguir dinero para mantenernos en el apartamento-dijo el pelinaranja acariciando la mejilla de el ojiverde

-Confio en que pronto saldremos de esta deuda-dijo el pelinegro muy tranquilo

Ambos se encontraban en un dilema, debian pagar sus colegiaturas, sus alimentos y sus departamentos. Necesitaban el suficiente dinero como para pagar todo.

-Es como si todo estuviera en contra de nosotros-dijo el ojiverde mientras volteaba para ver los hermosos ojos de su pareja

-Aun te tengo a ti-dijo el pelinaranja para volver a encontrarse con los labios de su amado, esos labios que lo llenaban de esperanza y fe, esos labios que lo hacian sentir que no pasaba nada malo a sus alrededores.

Los dos sin dejar de besarse se dirijieron a la recamara para empezar con un beso mas salvaje y agresivo, los dos se separaron para tomar aire, no querian hacerlo pero lo necesitaban, querian sentirse el uno al otro, querian ser uno mismo pero la preocupacion era mucho mas grande...

-No Ichigo-dijo de una manera callada el albino al notar lo que estaba a punto de pasar-No tengo animos para esto

-Esta bien-dijo el pelinaranja mientras se separaba del ojiverde-Creo que solo fue por instinto

-No importa solo quiero dormir-dijo el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba para dormir-No vienes?-dijo al ver que su amado no le seguia la corriente

-Solo espera debo ir a apagar todo, si no todo empeora-dijo el de ojos almendrados mientras salia de la habitacion a paso lento

Despues de apagar todo regreso y vio que su novio se encontraba dormido, de verdad tenia ganas de dormir. El pelinaranja se limito a darle un beso en la mejilla y acomodarse junto a el para dormir. Ma ana seria un dia duro de escuela, pero despues de todo ma ana era viernes, el dia favorito de cualquier joven estudiante que gozara de su vida, pero debia de pensar en una manera de ganar dinero.

En menos de 2 minutos el joven cayo profundamente dormido mientras abrazaba al de ojos de color esmeralda para dormir con mas confianza y tranquilidad.

Despues de haber dormido tan placidamente Ulquiorra solo se levanto y se ba o para poder irse a la escuela, pero tendria que ir solo ya que hoy Ichigo llegaria un poco tarde, causando que este se fuera con una expresion fria y cerrada que solo cambiaba cuando estaba con Ichigo, el unico que le podia sacar una sonrisa. En el camino no se topo con nadie, parecia que se habia ido muy temprano pero le daba lo mismo.

Cuando llego a la entrada fue cuando su paz y tranquilidad acabaron...

-Ulquiorra-chan!-escucho el albino, estaba seguro que se iva a arrepentir de no haberse ido de ese lugar

-Mierda...-susurro el pelinegro, era obvio que la presencia de esa chica le molestaba

-Buenos dias Ulqui-chan!-saludo de buena gana una linda chica de grandes atributos y un extravagante pelonaranja (ya sabran de quien se trata)

-Inoue, buenos dias-dijo el ojiverde muy serio

-Donde esta Kurosaki-kun?-pregunto la chica mientras miraba para todos lados buscando al mencionado

-El vendra despues-dijo Ulquiorra de forma cerrada

-Bueno entonces no te molestara que este contigo en lo que el no esta-dijo Orihime mientras posaba su mano sobre la de Ulquiorra

-Me tengo que ir, quiero ser el primero en el salon-dijo el moreno mientras se iva dejando a la chica sola

-Que lindo eres, y lo seras mas cuano al fin seas completamente mio-dijo en voz baja la chica mientras veia caminar a lo lejos al pelinegro

Al parecer Ulquiorra enfrentaba un problema o mejor dicho fastidio con el nombre "Orihime Inoue" pegado por todos lados.

-No puedo creer que prefieras estar con el idiota de Kurosaki en lugar de haber seguido conmigo-dijo la pelinaranja mientras se enfurecia-pero tengo el plan perfecto que hara que otra vez seas mio como en los viejos tiempos

Ulquiorra solo se preocupaba por el gran problema economico que enfrentaba, pero no sabia que muchos problemas le esperaban y no ivan a ser para nada misericordiosos...  



	2. Dinero Facil

Capitulo 2:

Al llegar al aula no se encontro con nadie mas que con la soledad, de verdad habia exagerado en llagar temprano, faltaba cerca de 40 minutos para que la clase empezara, pero era normal que el llagara muy temprano, despues de todo el era uno de los mejores estudiantes y era normal que se tomara todo lo relacionado con la escuela muy en serio.

-Vaya-suspiro el pelinegro-creo que debo mejorar mis horarios-dijo el albino mientras se sentaba en un pupitre

-Ulquiorra!-de nuevo la fastidiosa voz que siempre gritaba su nombre, porque no se arrancaba las orejas-me sentare a tu lado :)

-No me digas...-dijo el ojiverde con sarcasmo

-No seas asi Ulquiorra, mejor que te parece si platicamos de lo que tu quieras :3-dijo la chica tratando de mejorar el caracter de el moreno

-Que tal de como consigo mas de 1000 peso?-dijo el moreno sin interes pero parecia que era en serio

-Ya Ulquiorra, en serio de que hablamos-dijo la pelinaranja tomando del hombro al ojiverde

-Es en serio-dijo el moreno con una expresion que daba miedo, por supuesto no causo tal efecto en la chica

-Bueno...-dijo Orihime al ver que esta vez iva en serio-tal vez Grimmjow sepa como-dijo mientras se alaba a un chico que venia llegando

-Grimmjow?-pregunto desconcertado el pelinegro, claro sin perder su tipica postura seria y fria-sabes como ganar dinero rapido?

-Que?-pregunto confundido un peliceleste entre bostezos-Dinero?, creo que si

-Entonces?-dijo el moreno haciendo referencia a lo que era obvio

-Como que entonces?-dijo el peliceleste con un tono de sarcasmo leve-A mi hablame con respeto-dijo con arrogancia

-Ok, Grimmjow me puedes decir como ganar dinero rapido?-dijo Ulquiorra a fuerzas

-Claro :)-dijo con un tono feliz-Solo buscame en el descanso y te dire

-Ok...-dijo el albino con un tono serio

Despues de una larga espera, las clases empezaron y obviamente el ojiverde no se distrajo en lo minimo posible, queria poner atencion, sabia que si salia adelante necesitaria un trabajo, y porque ser un ignorante?, el fracaso no era una opcion para el, pero de una forma u otra no podia evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que Grimmjow le diria...

-Ese morboso de Grimmjow-penso mientras lo volteaba a ver-no estoy seguro de hacerle caso.

El albino dudo durante varias veces si hacerle caso o no, Grimmjow tenia fama de pervertido y esto le afectaba en su forma de ver el futuro, acerca de esa "forma" de ganar dinero rapido...

-Cifer-san-dijo el profesor-esta pondiendo atencion?

-Oh, sumimasen Aizen sensei-dijo mientras le pedia perdon

-No importa pero por favor no se distraiga otra vez-dijo Aizen mientras retomaba su clase

Despues de unas clases largas y aburridas, todos salieron al patio para comer y/o descansar. Ulquiorra en seguida salio buscando a Grimmjow pero no estaba, como pudo salir tan rapido?, se pregunto Ulquiorra, olvido que tambien era famoso por correr muy rapido. Despues buscar por todos lados, decidio preguntar a una de las "amigas" de Grimmjow...

-Nelliel-dijo mientras se dirigia a una chica de cabellos verdes muy exoticos y grandesproporciones, era obvio porque era una de las amigas de grimmjow

-Que pasa?, te conozco?-dijo la chica desconociendo al joven ojiverde que le hablo

-Si, soy un amigo de Grimmjow-dijo el pelinegro irritado

-Tu eras...-dijo la chica tratando de adivinar su nombre

-Ulquiorra-dijo aun mas irritado

-Claro!-dijo triunfante la chica-eres el genio del salon Ulquiorra Cifer! en que te puedo ayudar?

-Has visto a Grimmjow?-pregunto el de ojos esmeralda

-No pero podrias preguntarle a Szayel-dijo se alando a un pelirrosado-el estaba con el hace un momento

-Ok, gracias-dijo sin interes y un toque de sarcasmo-Oye Aporro!

-Pero si es Ulquiorra mi amigo social y mi enemigo academico-dijo mientras se acomodaba sus gafas-pero que se te ofrece?

-Necesito saber donde esta Grimmjow-dijo con su tipica compostura seria

-Bueno creo que esta comprando algo de comer, ya sabes carne-dijo mientras ponia una sonrisa en su rostro

-Gracias-dijo el ojiverde mientras se iva-Debo saber que es lo que me dira para ganar dinero rapido-pensaba el albino muy serio-Tal vez, deba dejarlo asi, conociendo a Grimmjow deseguro sera algo sexoso, como ser su esclavo sexual o dejarme coger

Ulquiorra parecia nervioso, algo raro en el, que le diria Grimmjow?, no podia dejar de preguntarselo, pero en seguida fue interrumpido...

-Harribel?-dijo el albino- que quieres?

-Se que buscas a Grimmjow, esta en el ba o esperandote-dijo lo rubia en forma seria y rapida

El ojiverde en seguida salio y se fue rapidamente hacia los ba os donde se encontraba Grimmjow...

-Al fin llegas-dijo el peliceleste mientras volteaba a verlo

-Que es lo que querias decirme?-pregunto Ulquiorra sin ninguna expresion


	3. El secreto de esto

Una nueva vida op.3

-Y bien?-dijo Ulquiorra insistiendo

-Tu necesitas dinero verdad?-pregunto Grimmjow con una cara maliciosa que daba a entender cosas que iban mas alla de la curiosidad-y harias lo que fuera por conseguirlo?-pregunto con la misma expresion

-A que quieres llegar Grimmjow, me ayudaras o no?-pregunto el pelinegro con un poco de enojo

-Te propongo algo-dijo el peliceleste mientras se acercaba al ojiverde-Te dare $300-dijo el ojiazul

-Genial son muy buen comienzo-dijo Ulquiorra mientras extendia su mano hacia la de Grimmjow lo cual indicaba que esperaba ese dinero de una vez-Y bien?

-Espera espera-dijo Grimmjow aclarando la situacion-Solo si...

-Si que?-dijo Ulquiorra con un tono inseguro, no estaba preparado para lo que vendria despues

-Si...te acuestas conmigo-dijo Grimmjow

Esas palabras dejaron paralizado a Ulquiorra, no sabia que decir, necesitaba ese dinero pero...PROSTITUIRSE? VENDERSE?, el no era el juguete sexual de nadie, tenia demasiado orgullo como para derribarlo asi como sea.

-Entonces?-pregunto Grimmjow-lo haras? si quieres mejor te doy $500, que te parece?

-No lo se-dijo Ulquiorra, la oferta era muy pero muy tentadora, no por tener sexo con uno de los mas sexys del instituto, sino porque asi acompletaria una peque a parte de la deuda

-Vamos no te arrepentiras-dijo sensualmente el peliceleste causando un sonrojo en Ulquiorra que por su palida piel se noto con bastante claridad-bien?

-...Bien, cuando?-dijo Ulquiorra con todas sus fuerzas

-Hoy a las 8:00 pm-dijo Grimmjow mientras le daba un papel donde se encontraba anotada su direccion

-Ok, pero me pagaras antes-dijo Ulquiorra mientras se volteaba- No quiero que despues me vayas a decir que no tienes el dinero

-Descuida-dijo Grimmjow mientras se iva

Ulquiorra ya habia tomado esa decision pero no estaba del todo seguro, cometeria muchos errores al acostarse con Grimmjow, le seria infiel a Ichigo, se sentiria como una puta, etc. El orgullo del ojiverde se derrumbo en el instante en el que acepto esa propuesta, pero que mas daba?, era la unica forma de ganar dinero rapido y con el unico esfuerzo de dejarse toquetear. Enseguida escucho la campana que indicaba el regreso a las clases.

Despues de ese timbre, el tiempo se paso volando pero lo raro es que Ichigo no fue como le dijo a Ulquiorra, deseguro se habia quedado holgazaneando en casa, bueno, al fin y al cabo lo tenia merecido, habia estado trabajando duro y era lo menos que le podian dar, un relajante dia de descanso. Ulquiorra no se dejaba de preguntar si era correcto lo que habia hecho, acaso iniciaria una nueva vida prostituyendose?, por supuesto que no, por mas que se lo decia a si mismo no entendia, pero estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho su nombre siendo nombrado por cierta voz chillona...

-Ulquiorra!-gritaba una desesperada chica de pelo naranja

-que?!-dijo Ulquiorra desconcertado

-Las clases ya acabaron!-decia Inoue- te quedaste pensando tanto que nisiquiera escuchaste al profesor!

-Que dijo?-dijo Ulquiorra recuperando su postura seria y fria

-Tenemos un proyecto para el Lunes! es de equipos!-dijo la pelinaranja

-Con quien me toco?-pregunto el ojiverde mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse

-Con Grimmjow-dijo Inoue mientras empezaba a caminar

-CON GRIMMJOW?!-penso el ojiverde

Ulquiorra solo tomo sus cosas y se fue del salon, en verdad se habia tardado, habian pasado cerca de 30 minutos desde que las clases habian acabado y la unica que le recordo que tenia que irse era Inoue, al menos habiasido ella, de haber sido otro le habria dicho cosas como nerd o por el estilo. Pero eso estaba demas, ahora solo tenia que decirle a Ichigo que iria a la casa de Grimmjow para hacer un trabajo, era una buena solucion, pero con quien le habria tocado a Ichigo?

-Inoue-dijo Ulquiorra mientras tocaba el hombro de la chica que caminaba a un lado de ella

-Si Ulquiorra?-dijo Orihime con un leve sonrojo causado por el contacto con el ojiverde

-Ichigo con quien va?-pregunto Ulquiorra de manera cerrada

-Con...creo que con Ishida-kun-dijo Orihime

ISHIDA?, ese tipo que siempre trato de conquistar a Ichigo, pero nunca fue correspondido?, esa era una buena y a la vez mala noticia, era buena porque asi podria ir a la casa de Grimmjow sin sentirse un mentiroso, y era mala porque a Ichigo le podria pasar lo mismo ya que Uryu una vez dijo "haria lo que fuera por estar contigo Kurosaki", asi que eso incluia ofrecerle dinero para que se acostara con el pero no, Ichigo no era asi, no se dejaria manipular por Uryu.

Despues de un largo camino se dio cuenta de que Orihime lo habia seguido hasta su casa, pero no era la primera vez, siempre lo seguia dandole la excusa de "Necesito que me pases la tarea" o "Creo que me equivoque de comino ups jejeje", pero esto no era para nada creible, pero siempre terminaba alejandos asi que no seria ningun problema.

-Ulquiorra-dijo la chica mientras veia al chico tomar sus llaves para abrir la puerta

-Si?-dijo Ulquiorra sin importancia

-Recuerdas cuando...tu y yo saliamos?-pregunto un poco nerviosa la chica

-Inoue cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?-dijo Ulquiorra un poco molesto pero esto no se notaba ya que mantenia su tipica postura- Tu y yo saliamos SALIAMOS, tiempo pasado y tu sabes que salgo con Ichigo, y aunque no saliera con Ichigo no volveria contigo despues de lo que me hiciste

-Pero...fue un error-dijo suplicando la chica- Te dije que fue Grimmjow quien me beso

-Por favor Inoue vete a casa o haras que me enoje-dijo Ulquiorra molesto por la situacion en que se encontraba

-Esta bien-dijo la chica mientras se iva muy molesta-Esto no se ha acabado Ulquiorra, te tendre en mis manos otra vez, ya lo veras

Al entrar a su departamento, noto que Ichigo se encontraba en el sofa viendo television que pronto dejo de hacerlo para saludar a su novio

-Ulquiorra llegaste-dijo mientras se levantaba del sofa para recibirlo

-Si, hola-dijo Ulquiorra mientras recibia un peque o beso por parte de Ichigo

-Que paso hoy en el instituto?-dijo Ichigo mientras tomaba de la mano a su novio para sentarlo en sus piernas

-Nada, ademas te toco con Ishida en un proyecto-dijo Ulquiorra

-Si, eso lo se, me mando un mensaje diciendo que vendria hoy y a ti?-pregunto Ichigo mientras besaba la mejilla de Ulquiorra

-Me toco con Grimmjow-dijo Ulquiorra

-Bueno e iras a su casa o el vendra?-pregunto Ichigo

-Yo ire hoy a las 8:00-dijo Ulquiorra muy serio

-Genial, bueno que comeremos hoy?-dijo Ichigo mientras bajaba a Ulquiorra de sus piernas

-No lo se-dijo Ulquiorra serio- Que te parece spaguetti?

-Genial-dijo Ichigo

Todo se encontraba bien pero lo peor estaba por venir, el final del orgulloso Ulquiorra se acercaba, ya era muy tarde como para dar un paso atras...

Gracias por leer :)  



	4. Prostitucion

Capitulo 4.

Despues de todo lo que habia hecho solo se dispuso a despedirse de Ichigo y salir a

enfrentar a su destino, era momento de acabar con eso de una buena vez, todo sea

por salvarse de la deuda...

-Bueno aqui vamos-dijo el ojiverde mientras salia a buscar la casa de Grimmjow

Busco ybusco hasta que al fin llego a una casa parecida a la de el y se limito a

tocar la puerta...

-Grimmjow soy yo-grito el pelinegro para que le abrieran la puerta

-Oh! Ulquiorra no pense que vendrias, pero como sea pasa-dijo dejandolo pasar

como si fuera una dama

-Linda casa-dijo secamente Ulquiorra como muestra de cortesia

-Gracias preciosura-dijo Grimmjow con tono seductor que obviamente habia sido

ignorado por Ulquiorra- pero los cumplidos solo me provocan mas

-Como sea, solo terminemos con esto-dijo Ulquiorra mientras subia las escaleras

-No seas asi, sabes que te encantara gozar de este sexy cuerpo-dijo mientras

bajaba sus manos mostrando su cuerpo-toma tu dinero

-...-silencio por parte del albino

-Bueno aqui es-dijo Grimmjow enseñando su cuarto

Ambos entraron a la habitacion y seguidamente, Grimmjow cerro la puerta con

seguro,causando un escalofrio en el albino que luego paso a ser una sensacion

extraña que se presento en forma de las manos de Grimmjow recorriendo su cuerpo

-Ahora seras mio Ulquiorra-dijo Grimmjow mientras empezaba a besar a Ulquiorra

en el cuello, haciendo que este soltara un pequeño gemido

-Ahh, Grimmjow no me muerdas-dijo Ulquiorra mientras fue empujado por

Grimmjow, para posteriormente caer sobre la cama

-No me contendre-dijo seductoramente Grimmjow- esta noche seras completamente

mio

Despues de estas palabras Ulquiorra no estaba seguro, tenia que parar eso o

soportarlo todo, con el unico proposito de conseguir el dinero. Muchas preguntas se

encontraba en la cabeza del ojiverde, el cual ya ni siquiera sabia lo que hacia...

-Grimmjow-dijo un poco nervioso

-Dime, dulsura-dijo Grimmjow mientras empezaba a desvestirlo

-Por favor, que sea rapido-dijo Ulquiorra

-Es por Ichigo verdad-pregunto Grimmjow sin dejar sus expertos movimientos

-Como lo sabes?-pregunto Ulquiorra mientras se dejaba de resistir a sentir ese

placer

-Orihime me lo dijo-dijo Grimmjow mientras empezaba a besar el cuerpo del albino

-*Esa perra no deja de molestarme*-penso Ulquiorra

-Tranquilo, mientras sigas siendo mi puta, nadie se enterara-dijo Grimmjow

Esperen esperen, su puta?, no Ulquiorra Cifer no era la puta de nadie, el no se

rebaja a esos niveles tan bajos como ese. Pero lo mas preocupante era, acaso lo

acababa de amenazar?...

-A que te refieres?-pregunto el ojiverde

-En este cuarto hay una camara que esta grabando desde hace unos momentos-

explico el peliceleste- todo lo que hagamos quedara guardado ahi, y si no sigues

siendo, escucha bien, siendo MI PUTA, les enseñare a todos el video, pero

mientras sigas haciendo esto, nadie se enterara

-Pero crei que solo seria por esta vez-dijo Ulquiorra empezandose a poner un poco

asustado- y el dinero que me acabas de dar?

-Tranquilo, a eso voy-dijo Grimmjow aclarando las cosas- le dije a algunas amigas

y amigos acerca de esto y...-fue interrumpido

-QUE?!-grito Ulquiorra furioso, con una cara que daba miedo, pero era muy

tentadora ya que estaba desnudo- que hiciste que?!

-Jajajajajaja-rio Grimmjow- tranquilo emo, que te pagaran

-No Grimmjow-dijo Ulquiorra recuperando su postura seria- no aceptare mas

"trabajos" como este y ademas tenemos un proyecto que hacer, lo ollvidas?

-Despues lo hacemos-dijo Grimmjow acercandose lentamente a Ulquiorra

-Pero son las 8:37 pm y ademas debo regresar a casa-dijo alejandose

-Jajajaja, sabia que dirias eso-dijo Grimmjow- asi que le dije a Ichigo que te

quedarias a dormir y dijo que Ishida se quedaria con el

-Mierda-dijo Ulquiorra

-Bueno sigamos-dijo Grimmjow mientras empezaba a besar al ojiverde

*En casa de Ichigo*

-Bueno aqui tenemos que...-fue interrumpido por un dedo sobre su labio el

pelinaranja

-Sabes que te ves muy bien leyendo Kurosaki-dijo Uryu seductoramente

-mmmm...Gracias?-dijo Ichigo confundido

El ojiazul solo lo miro fijamente durante el transcurso de la noche mientras

realizaban su proyecto, pero ya no podia resistirse mas...

-Bueno acabamos muy rapido-dijo Ichigo mientras extendia sus brazos sobre el

respaldo del sillon

-Bueno, esta vez si trabajaste Kurosaki-dijo Uryu acomodandose las gafas

-Bueno...ya que te quedaras, te gustaria comer algo?-pregunto cordialmente Ichigo

-Bueno solo algo-dijo Uryu mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a el pelinaranja

que inmediatamente se sonrojo

-Aaaassi, qque?-dijo tartamudeando el de ojos almendrados

-A ti-dijo Uryu mientras empezaba a besar a Ichigo apasionadamente, pero al

notar que no fue correspondido, se aparto- que pasa?

-Uryu, te lo he dicho, tengo novio-dijo Ichigo acomodandose de nuevo

-Vamos y si te pago?-dijo Uryu

-Que?-pregunto Ichigo confundido

-Supe lo de la deuda y quisiera aportar un poco, pero necesito tu cuerpo a

cambio-dijo Uryu acercandose de la misma manera anterior

-Cuanto?-pregunto Ichigo solo por curiosidad

-1000$-dijo Uryu acomodandose las gafas

-No lo se...-fue interrumpido por otro beso

Ichigo al saber esa cantidad, no se resistio mas y simplemente se dejo llevar por el

momento...

Ambos estaban cometiendo un grave error, pero que vendra despues?

* * *

Bueno gracias por leer y dejen reviews :)


	5. Traicion e infidelidad

**Bueno aquí esta la continuación y me gustaría agradecerle a Kimiyu, enserio muchas gracias, me inspiraste a seguir :). Bueno sin mas que decir, disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Ichigo simplemente no se pudo resistir a la tentación de 1000$, en verdad no era posible resistirse, y con lo de la deuda cualquier cantidad era bienvenida aun sabiendo que se estaba prostituyendo...

-Es enserio Uryu?-pregunto Ichigo un poco nervioso

-Si Kurosaki, simplemente tienes que dejarte hacerte mío-dijo Uryu acercandose

-Esta bien acepto pero me pagaras porque la verdad no me siento bien haciendo esto-dijo Ichigo mientras se levantaba del sofá

-A donde vas?-pregunto Uryu

-A la habitación-dijo Ichigo- preferiría hacer de puta ahí que en mi sillón

-Vamos, ya veras que te gustara Kurosaki-dijo Uryu mientras lo seguía

-Como sea...-dijo Ichigo

*Casa de Grimmjow*

-Que delicia-dijo Grimmjow mientras jadeaba (ya se imaginaran que esta haciendo) - creo que me voy a venir Ulquiorra-dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad

-Solo hazlo y ya-dijo Ulquiorra sin interés- como sea no eres tan "divertido" como dicen las chicas

-QUE DICES EMO DE MIERDA?-dijo Grimmjow completamente molesto- CON QUE NO SOY DIVERTIDO? YA VERAS HIJO DE PUTA TE ENSEÑARE LO QUE HAGO!

-...-silencio por parte de Ulquiorra

-NO POR NADA ME DICEN GRIMMJOW EL PENTERA-dijo mientras empezaba a embestir bruscamente a Ulquiorra

-...-Ulquiorra simplemente lo sentía igual

-Aaah ah ah ah-gemía Grimmjow mientras que con su miembro toco el tope del ya ensangrentado ano de Ulquiorra

-Ah...-un leve gemido salió de la boca de Ulquiorra

-TE GUSTA PERRA?-dijo Grimmjow mientras empezaba a venirse a montones en el ano de Ulquiorra- OHHH SI TE GUSTA?

-Grimmjow guarda silencio-dijo Ulquiorra completamente serio

-Eso se sintió muy bien-dijo Grimmjow dejándose caer sobre Ulquiorra

-Como sea, déjame pararme debo darme un baño-dijo Ulquiorra

-Esta bien pero voy contigo-dijo Grimmjow mientras besaba a Ulquiorra

-Eso no es parte del trato, si quieres bañarte conmigo págame mas-dijo Ulquiorra un poco fastidiado

-Te dije que eras mi puta así que puedo hacerte lo que quiera-dijo Grimmjow

-Maldito hijo de...-fue interrumpido por un beso de el peliazul

-Auch-dijo el ojiazul mientras se sobaba el labio- no tenias que morderme Ulqui

-No me digas Ulqui, ni siquiera le permito a Ichigo llamarme así-dijo Ulquiorra mientras se levantaba- bueno me largo a ducharme

-Ya te dije que tienes que ducharte conmigo Ulqui-dijo el peliazul mientras abrazaba por detrás a el pelinegro, el cual ya se veía completamente fastidiado por el comportamiento de Grimmjow- jajajaja se que deseas ver mi cuerpo mojado

-Cállate-dijo Ulquiorra mientras tomaba su ropa

-Porque te llevas la ropa? si vas a dormir conmigo lo harás sin ropa-dijo Grimmjow

-Esta bien-dijo el pelinegro

-Jajajaja deberías de andar conmigo y no con Ichigo

-Cállate Grimmjow-dijo el albino

*Casa de Ichigo*

-Bueno Ichigo debo admitir que estuviste muy divertido esta noche-dijo Uryu mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente

-Bueno creo que valió la pena-pensó Ichigo- al menos conseguí dinero

* * *

_**Lo se muy corto :/, pero es que tengo que prepararme para los exámenes y es poco el tiempo que tengo para actualizar así que GOMENASAI y espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews y de nuevo muchísimas gracias a Kimiyu Ari gato! :)**_


	6. Otro trabajo?

**_Me gustaría agradecer a Kimiyu de nuevo xD, muchas gracias por ser seguidora de esta historia :)_**

* * *

Capitulo 6:

La madrugada habia empezado y todos ya estaban relajados durmiendo excepto...

-Grimmjow, cuantas veces tenemos que hacerlo?-pregunto Ulquiorra mientras que el ojiazul contonuaba penetrandolo con demasiada fuerza

-Hasta que admitas que soy el dios del sexo-dijo Grimmjow mientras aumentaba el nivel de sus embestidas- vamos...sabes que te encanta la forma en que lo hago

-Solo correte de una vez y dejame dormir-respondio el ojiverde- me duele mi ano

-Jajajajajajaja-rio escandalosamente el peliceleste- si quieres puedo ir mas despacio

-Callate-le reprimio secamente el pelinegro

-Creo...que...me...VENGO!-dijo Grimmjow mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y aumentaba la presión

-Cuantas veces no he escuchado eso hoy...-dijo Ulquiorra, en verdad el sexo podía llegar a ser aburrido para el, claro despues de haberlo hecho 7 veces seguidas

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!-dijo Grimmjow despues de haberse venido en el ano de Ulquiorra por octava vez seguida

-Ahora si me largo a dormir-dijo el pelinegro separandose de Grimmjow

-Esta bien pero debes de dejarte abrazar por mi durante toda la noche-dijo el peli celeste con un tono que no hizo mas que molestar a Ulquiorra, en verdad Grimmjow estaba cruzando el limite, una cosa era actuar como prostituta y otra muy diferente era actuar como su novio, pero no le quedaba de otra

-...-silencio por parte del albino

-Sabes...con este video me pajeare un monton de veces-dijo el ojiazul con un tono de lujuria muy notable

-Solo espero que tu seas el unico que lo vea-dijo el albino mientras se cubria conlas sabanas azules de la cama

-JAJAJAJA-rio escandalosamente el ojiazul- por supuesto que no, tu lo veras conmigo

-...-silencio por parte del ojiverde

-Bueno ahora si a dormir-dijo Grimmjow mientras se recostaba a un lado de Ulquiorra

-Grimmjow...-dijo Ulquiorra

-Si?-pregunto el ojiazul

-No me toques ahi-dijo el pelinegro

-Lo siento-dijo el ojiazul

*En la casa de Ichigo*

-Ichigo yo te amo-dijo el de gafas mientras buscaba los labios de su amado

-Ishida ya te lo dije, tengo novio y lo amo-dijo Ichigo separandose del peli Azul

-Pero yo te puedo dar muchas cosas que el no-dijo Uryu con un tono triste

-Me puedes dar AMOR? PASION? ABRAZOS? y MIRADAS? claro, como las de Ulquiorra-dijo el pelinaranja con un tono de orgullo acerca de su pareja

-Ulquiorra te mira lujuriosamente?-pregunto el ojiazul confundido, es que la verdad nadie jamas creeria que Ulquiorra fuera así

-Por supuesto...no sabes como es en la cama-dijo el de ojos almendrados

-HMP!-bufo el peliazul- bueno donde dormiré?

-En la habitacion de huespedes al lado-dijo Ichigo señalando la salida

-Okay, pero yo queria dormir contigo-dijo el de gafas con un puchero

-Si sissisisis-dijo Ichigo sarcasticamente- bueno vete a tu cuarto

-Volveras a ser mio Ichigo, y esta vez tu me rogaras por que te de placer-dijo Uryu mientras se iba

-En verdad se quiere comparar con Ulquiorra? ja!, que patetico, no le llega ni a los talones-dijo el de ojos almendrados mientras se recostaba (jajaja ese Ulquiorra es todo un loquillo xD)

Despues de haber pasado la madrugada, ya eran las 9:00 am...

*Casa de Grimmjow*

-Como amaneciste amorcito?-dijo Grimmjow mientras besaba a Ulquiorra pero este no correspondio- oye no te hagas, yo se que amas mis besos

-Callate me dare una ducha-dijo mientras tomaba una de las sabanas para cubrise

de la cintura para abajo

-Muy bien ire abajo a desayunar-dijo el ojiazul

-Si, y gracias por ofrecerme-dijo el albino con un tono sarcástico

-Jajajaja no te enojes amorcito-rio Grimmjow- claro que te preparare el desayuno

-Como sea, mas vale que terminemos el trabajo hoy, aprovechando que es Sábado-dijo Ulquiorra mientras se encerraba en el baño

-Jajajaja si y asi podras realizar tu otro trabajo bien-dijo Grimmjow mientras bajaba las escaleras

Esperen, OTRO TRABAJO?, enserio las cosas se pondran aun peores...

Continuara...

* * *

Lo se, patético .-. pero denle una oportunidad, últimamente los exámenes han sido mas estresantes que NUNCA! pero solo por ser viernes aprovecho para actualizar :), de nuevo gracias a Kimiyu y a los lectores, si les gusto dejen reviews me despido HASTA LA OTRA :)


	7. Llamada reprimente

_**Hola **__**de nuevo :D, se que últimamente los capítulos son demasiado cortos, así que déjenme disculparme por eso, tratare de hacer los capítulos mucho mas largos y entretenidos. Y me gustaría dar las gracias a otro seguidor de esta historia, que por cierto subiré un nuevo capitulo cada fin de semana.**_

_**Tihonofuyumi :**_** En verdad agradezco tu apoyo y que bueno que te de risa xD, y esta bien esa calificación porque la verdad si son muy cortos pero tratare de hacerlos mucho mas largos. Gracias.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece sino al gran TITE KUBO-SENSEI.**

* * *

Capitulo 7:

Otro Trabajo?, las cosas ya se estaban pasando mucho mas alla del limite que podia representar el orgullo de Ulquiorra, todo se estaba poniendo en su contra, primero la deuda, despues venderse sexualmente y ahora volver a venderse, nada marchaba a su favor, *Debo encontrar una forma de salir de esta*, penso el moreno mientras tomaba una ducha en la casa del peliazul, *Presiento que sera el unico momento relajante en todo el maldito dia*,  
penso para si mismo. Despues de reflexionar sobre varias cosas, decidio empezar a tallar todo su cuerpo para eliminar cualquier rastro de suciedad de su mojado cuerpo. Al finalizar, se salio de la tina y empezo a cambiarse de ropa, posteriormente cepillo sus dientes y se peino, todo estaba en orden. Se dispuso a doblar su ropa e introducirla en una mochila que habia traido consigo para despues bajar las escaleras.

-Al fin bajaste-dijo el de pelo celeste mientras colocaba dos platos elegantes en el comedor principal- el desayuno esta listo

-Que se supone que es?-pregunto el moreno mientras tomaba asiento de manera rapida pero calmada

-Son huevos con tocino, jugo de naranja natural y en un minuto estaran listas dos rebanadas de pan tostado (tenia hambre en ese momento xD)

-Quien diria que el malote de Grimmjow, sabia cocinar-dijo Ulquiorra de una manera muy seria pero con la intencion de reírse

-Callate, no quiero que nadie lo sepa-dijo Grimmjow mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ir por lo mencionado anteriormente

Esperen, que nadie lo sepa?, esa era su gran oportunidad!, podria amenazar a Grimmjow con decirle a todos, si el mencionaba algo relacionado con lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ya estaba seguro, usaria eso para que Grimmjow no lo deje en verguenza frente a todos, y solo constaba de amenazarlo con que les va a contar a todos su diminuto secreto del cual se avergonzaba. El moreno se salio por completo de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de Grimmjow llamarlo -El pan ya esta listo, ya puedes empezar a comer-

-Gracias-se limito a responder el de ojos esmeralda con un tono serio pero no tanto como usualmente lo hace, por que se comportaba diferente?, simple, porque el de pelo celeste se habia tomado la molestia de prepararle el desayuno y era un buen gesto de su parte- Esta delicioso-dijo el ojiverde mientras masticaba un pedazo

-Gracias, pero yo conozco algo que es mas delicioso-dijo el de ojos azules con un tono pervertido y una sonrisa picara formada en su rostro

-Grimmjow, por favor estamos comiendo, no es posible que esta en las comidas pienses pervertidamente-dijo el moreno sin dejar de comer y observar su comida

-No te pongas asi, solo disfruta la comida-dijo el ojiazul imitando a Ulquiorra

Durante el resto del desayuno, solo hablaron sobre cosas triviales como quien es la chica mas guapa, el peor profesor, etc, ambos, aunque no lo quisieran creer,  
habian entablado una conversacion que desde el punto de vista de ellos, les habia servido para conocerse mejor. Ambos no lo querian creer pero, era mas que obvio que se estaban empezando a llevarse bien y vaya que muy bien. Despues de haber terminado de comer el de pelo celeste, subio para darse un merecido y relajante ba o, dejando al moreno solo en la elegante y contemporanea sala de Grimmjow. Ulquiorra simplemente se sento en uno de los muebles y empezo a hacer zapping en la television, en verdad no habia nada bueno que ver, asi que decidio curiosear por toda la casa, no habia cosas fuera de lo normal, revistas para mayores de edad, hentai, gatitos que no sabia que Grimmjow tenia, en fin cosas comunes, al terminar, volvio al sofa pero justo cuando iva a sentarse, su celular se escucho.

-Quien sera?-pregunto Ulquiorra mientras sacaba el celular de una de sus bolsas traseras- Ichigo?-contesta

***Llamada entre Ulquiorra e Ichigo***

-Hola Ulquiorra-saludo desde el otro lado del telefono un alegre pero nervioso peli naranja

-Hola Ichigo, que pasa?-pregunto de forma seria el ojiverde

-A que horas regresaras?-pregunto Ichigo con un tono ansioso

-Tal vez a las 8:30 pm o a las 10:00 pm-contesto Ulquiorra

-Tan tarde?!-pregunto Ichigo con tono de una madre molesta combinado con el de un ni o haciendo berrinche

-Si, es que no terminamos el trabajo y aun nos falta un buen-dijo Ulquiorra ocultando lo que en verdad habia pasado

-Esta bien pero no mas tarde de las 11-dijo Ichigo con un tono mas calmado

-Esta bien adios, cuidate-dijo Ulquiorra a punto de colgar pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Ichigo

-Espera...-dijo Ichigo

-Que mas?-pregunto Ulquiorra un poco irritado por la interrupcion de su novio

-Ulquiorra...Quiero que nuna olvides...Que Yo Siempre Te Amare-dijo Ichigo mientras una lagrima de felicidad y angustia se le escapaba

-Yo...-el moreno no sabia que decir, ambos salian, pero no eran muy sentimentales el uno con el otro- tambien siempre te...a...ama...amarrrr...amare

-Adios-dijo Ichigo mientras la llamada se terminaba y Ulquiorra colgaba su celular

***Fin de la llamada***

Ulquiorra se sentia fatal por lo que le habia dicho Ichigo, el de verdad lo amaba y en ese momento, el se encontraba en la casa de otro, vendiendose como toda una puta.

Y nada podría salir peor.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer y alguna sugerencia o critica constructiva bienvenida :), por cierto, puede que algunas veces suba dos capítulos en un fin de semana. Dejen reviews bye :***_


	8. Como nos conocimos

**HOLA! KONICHIWA!, bueno son las 12:46 pm y al fin termine de escribir este cap! espero que les guste :)**

**Los personajes son de ****_TITE KUBO-SAMA_**

* * *

Capitulo 8:

Los pensamientos del moreno, se encontraban muy revueltos, algo tipico de el en esos ultimos dias, pero rapidamente volvio a la realidad cuando escucho a Grimmjow bajar por las escaleras, enseguida no dudo en colocar su celular en el bolsilo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Pronto el peliazul no dudo en llamar al de ojos esmeralda

-Oye, empezamos con el trabajo?-pregunto el peliazul mientras continuaba secandose el cabello

-Por supuesto-dijo de manera cerrada Ulquiorra mientras se levantaba del sofa en el cual se encontraba sentado

-De que lo hacemos?-pregunto Grimmjow mientras colocaba la toalla que estaba usando en un perchero muy elegante

-Bueno...-dijo el moreno mientras posaba su mano sobre su cabeza en forma pensativa- de que materia es el proyecto?

-Es de ciencias-dijo Grimmjow mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofas

-Que tal de los organismos transgenicos?-dijo Ulquiorra mientras realizaba lo mismo que Grimmjow

-Nose ni que mierdas sea eso pero bueno, esta bien-dijo el peliceleste, nadie sabia como habia logrado pasar de semestre, claro era por la gran influencia de sus padres

-Bueno, busquemos lo que necesitamos-dijo Ulquiorra para proseguir levantandose e ir hacia la habitacion de Grimmjow- tienes computadora?

-Que pregunta tan estupida e imbecil, claro que si-dijo Grimmjow un poco molesto por la "ignorancia" de el moreno

-Esta bien, porque la necesitamos-dijo el de ojos esmeralda mientras subia las escaleras

***En casa de Ichigo***

-Me pregunto como esta Ulquiorra...-penso el joven de cabellera naranja

-Kurosaki-dijo Ishida, el cual se encontraba sentado en el comedor

-Que pasa Uryu-dijo Ichigo sin dejar de pensar en lo que posiblemente estaria haciendo su novio

-Como ya acabamos te gustaria...nose...¿salir?-dijo el de pelos azules mientras dirigia su mirada al piso por la propuesta antes mencionada

-Uryu...Uryu Uryu-suspiro el pelinaranja mientras movia su cabeza en un gesto de desaprobacion

-¿Entonces?-insistio el de gafas- ¿Si te gustaria?

-Ya te lo he dicho...1,000,000 de veces Uryu Ishida, tengo novio y nada cambiara eso-dijo el de ojos almendrados

-Pero...-dijo Uryu- solo como amigos, tu sabes...

-Esta bien de esa forma si-dijo Ichigo mientras aprobaba la propuesta del peliazul

Ambos se miraron por un breve instante, lo suficiente como para provocar un gran rubor en las mejillas de Uryu, en verdad el simple hecho de mirar los ojos de Ichigo lo hacia sentir apenado, lo cual se debia al gran enamoramiento que sentia hacia el chico de pelos naranja. Pronto Ichigo se retiro de el lugar, necesitaba pensar sobre su relacion, que en ese momento era lo que mas importaba, ¿que haria si Ulquiorra se llegase a enterar de que lo traiciono de esa manera tan sucia y estupida, no se lo perdonaria, es decir, ¿quien perdonaria tal estupidez?, por supuesto, nadie, ni siquiera el se lo perdonaba, ¿por que lo habia hecho?, habia sido por el estupido dinero que necesitaban, en verdad lo necesitaban, pero ¿por que de esa forma?, existian un monton de formas de ganar dinero, pero justamente habia elegido esa, era algo en verdad inperdonable (tanto como decir que Bleach y Dragon Ball son los peores animes). Tenia que pensar en como ocultarlo, pero primero que nada, tenia que decirle a Uryu que no mecionara nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Ishida...-dijo el pelinaranja de forma seria mientras regresaba al comedor de madera

-Que pasa?-pregunto un poco despistado y confundido Uryu por el tono que usaba el de ojos almendrados- es algo malo?-volvio a preguntar el ojiazul con el mismo tono

-Necesito que no menciones nada de lo que paso ayer a nadie, oiste?-pronuncio seriamente el pelinaranja mientras miraba friamente a Uryu

-Por supuesto no te preocupes-despues de todo, Ishida no era una persona en la que no se podia confiar

-Te lo agradezco-se sintio aliviado Ichigo al escuchar esas palabras

Todo estaba resuelto, ya no habria ninguna forma por la cual Ulquiorra se llegara a enterar de lo ocurrido, solo Ichigo, Uryu y la Luna lo sabian y no habia ninguna necesidad de que alguien mas lo supiera. Como ya se sentia mejor Ichigo, decidio realizar la propuesta que anteriormente habia sido mencionada, despues de todo solo irian como un par de amigos que salieron a almorzar, y nada mas, no habia necesidad de otras cosas. El de ojos azules al oir que el aludido habia aceptado su propuesta se puso completamente feliz, y entre saltos de alegria el chico salio y subio a su auto seguido por el pelinaranja. Durante el camino platicaron de varias cosas como videojuegos, musicas, en fin, cosas que normalmente dicen los chavos, pero durante la parada en un semaforo, la atencion de Ichigo fue captadad por una heladeria, pero no era cualquier heladeria, sino la heladeria donde habia conocido a su actual novio, Ulquiorra.

***Flashback***

-Me alegra que hayas venido-decia un pelinaranja mientras miraba como un joven de piel palida y unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, tomaba asiento en la silla ubicada justo frente a el

-Es un gusto-dijo el aludido mientras extendia su mano hacia la del contrario, causando un poco de confusion y risa en el joven de cabellos naranjas y ojos bellos de colo esmeralda

-Solo llamame Ichigo, ademas ya nos conociamos, recuerdas, en esa fiesta-dijo Ichigo tratando de refrescarle la memoria al joven de ojos verdes

-Claro-dijo cerradamente el joven

El tiempo se les hizo eterno mientras esperaban para pedir sus helados, era una fila descomunal, pero valia la pena esperar, asi tendrian mas tiempo de conocerse mejor a tal punto de conocer los gusto del otro. Ambos quedaron estancados en un profundo silencio que no hacia mas que incomodar a ambos. Pero por obra de Kami-sama, al fin lograron conseguir sus helados y de esa forma establecer un conversacion interesante para el punto de vista de ambos...

-Y cuales son tus hobbies Ulquiorra?-pronuncio el de cabellos naranjas mientras dejaba su helado para hablar

-Escuchar musica clasica y ver anime y manga, oh y los videojuegos, y en algunos casos estudiar-respondio de forma abierta el moreno

-"Vaya, no se parece a mi en casi nada"-penso Ichigo, causando que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro dejando escapar una diminuta risa

-Y los tuyos?-pregunto el moreno mientras comia un poco de su helado

-Bueno...escuchar rock y punk, ver anime y manga, jugar videojuegos y ejercitarme-dijo felizmente el pelinaranja

-Muy bien...-respondio el ojiverde sin despegar su atencion del helado

Despues de haber empezado por una serie de breves preguntas, el tiempo se fue volando, la platica fue mucho mas larga de lo que ambos hubieran imaginado o esperado, pero lo que mas llamaba la atencion de los dos era que se pasaron todo el rato mirandose a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos que los hipnotizaban y les inspiraban confianza y tranquilidad, pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin.

-*Suena celular*- Bueno...Claro...Si...Ok bye-*Cuelga*

-Quien era Ulquiorra?-pregunto Ichigo un poco preocupado por que se tenga que ir

-Era mi madre, al parecer saldran de viaje y tengo que ayudarlos a empacar-dijo Ulquiorra fastidado por lo que le pidieron, pero claro por su rostro, no se notaba nada

-Puedo ir contigo si quieres-dijo Ichigo tratando de hacer un intento por seguir con el

-Me gustaria, pero ya es muy tarde, pero podriamos vernos al dia siguiente-dijo Ulquiorra tratando de buscar una explicacion por la cual no queria que fuera con el

-Claro, solo dime a que horas y listo-decia Ichigo muy seguro y feliz

-Mañana a las 6:00 pm-dijo Ulquiorra mientras se acercaba tentadoramente a el pelinaranja, el cual se sonrojo por tal movimiento

-Bueno que tengas un...-fue interrumpido por un...¿BESO?

-Adios Ichigo-susurro el pelinegro al oido del aludido de una forma seductora y sensual

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Ichigo mientras veia alejarse a el culpable de haberle robado un dulce beso

***Fin Flashback***

Los momentos que habia pasado desde entonces le habia cambiado la vida a Ichigo, desde que habia conocido a **Ulquiorra Cifer**, su vida habia dado un giro de 360°, y en verdad agradecia que el llegara a su vida, sin el no seria el mismo, y mientras tanto ambos se habia traicionado de una forma tan sucia y baja que sentian repugnacia a sus vidas que en verdad hubieran deseado que nada de lo que habia hecho la noche anterior, no hubiera pasado jamas...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**_Bueno, espero y este cap si les haya gustado, pero pienso que es muy corto :'(, xD como sea espero que ahora si dejen reviews ! sino llorare y dejare de escribir :'( bueno hasta el otro cap bye :P_**


	9. Servicios

_**Bueno, aquí el nuevo cap, espero les guste, escuchaba la canción de Alones (sexto op de bleach), mientras lo escribía xD bueno a leer.**_

_**Los personajes son de **__**Tite Kubo**_

* * *

Capitulo 9

Sin duda, la vida sin el no seria lo mismo, pero, lo preocupante en ese momento era verificar que nunca nadie conociera lo que habia realizado con Uryu esa noche, pero su desicion estaba clara, no volveria a repetir eso. Durante el tiempo que paso en el auto con Uryu, logro reflexionar sobre todo lo que habia hecho hasta ese dia, pero su consiencia no dejaba de reprenderlo por lo que habia hecho, creia que la unica forma de sentirse mejor era volver a ver el palido y melancolico rostro de su novio. Estuvo tan undido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya habia llegado, pero ese lugar no parecia publico.

-Uryu, ¿Donde estamos?-pregunto muy confundido Ichigo respecto a su ubicacion actual

-En la casa de la familia Ishida, ¿linda no?-dijo Uryu mientras miraba orgullosamente su mansion

-Bueno, y ¿como por que me trajiste aqui?-dijo el pelinaranja mientras ponia una cara de extrañeza

-A comer, mis cocineros hacen una comida exquisita, te encantara-dijo el peliazul muy seguro de sus palabras

-Bueno, espero y sea como dices, ademas no puedo demorar tanto, porque Ulquiorra no debe tardar en llegar a casa-dijo Ichigo mientras le daba una mirada a su reloj

-Te preocupas demasiado por el-dijo Uryu con un tono de celos y envidia

Al entrar a la casa fueron recibidos por muchos mayordomos y mozas vestidos con trajes muy elegantes, la verdad, Uryu provenia de una familia muy adinerada, lo cual le proporcionaba demasiados beneficios. En cuanto se sentaron en el comedor, rapidamente los atendieron y a esa misma velocidad, les llevaron la comida, en verdad era inpresionante, pero eso no era suficiente como para conquistarlo, ¿en serio?, tratarlo como un rey, darle de comer un monton de cosas costosas y preguntarle cada vez que pueda, ¿Ulquiorra te daba esto u otro y el nose que y nose que?, mas que romantico era muy molesto, jamas nadie deberia de compararse con Ulquiorra, compararse con el, es como un pecado capital que nunca se deberia de perdonar. En seguida, Ichigo vio la hora que era y no dudo en decirle a el peliazul que ya se tenia que ir, pero conociendolo, lo llevaria en su auto o en esa limosina que tiene estacionada en el patio de enfrente.

-Uryu, ya es tarde tengo que irme-dijo Ichigo tratando de no sonar tan desesperado

-¿Tan temprano?, quedate un rato mas por favor, aun que sea solo 5 minutos-rogo el chico de las gafas tratando de convencer a el de ojos cafes para que se quedara

-Me voy Uryu, nos vemos el Lunes-dijo Ichigo mientras salia del comedor

En verdad Uryu podia llegar a ser muy molesto con eso de tratar de conquistarlo, pero no eso era imposible, su corazon ya tenia dueño y no importaba si era o no un emo antisocial que odiaba salir a fiestas e incluso a la simple calle, eso no importaba, lo unico que importaba era que ellos dos se amaban y demasiado. Despues de caminar cerca de 8 o 10 minutos, llego a su casa, esperando poder ver a Ulquiorra ahi sentado en el sofa viendo television o algo por el estilo, pero en vez de eso, se encontro con Orihime la cual estaba ahi tocando esperando una respuesta.

-Inoue?, ¿que haces aqui?-pregunto Ichigo muy confundido por la presencia de la chica

-Vine a buscar a Ulquiorra-kun, queria saludarlo-dijo la chica mientras marcaba una gran sonrisa

-Pues creo que no se encuentra, mejor ve a casa y vienes despues-dijo amablemente Ichigo tratando de ser cordial

-Ok, pero volvere-dijo la pelinaranja mientras veia a Ichigo de una manera asesina

-Adios-se despidio Ichigo-*A veces creo que tiene transtornos mentales*

Ichigo tomo sus llaves y las introdujo para despues entrar a su casa esperando ver a Ulquiorra con una bandeja de galletas calientitas en la cocina, pero no, no estaba *Tal vez aun no termina el trabajo*, penso Ichigo mientras regresaba a su habitacion para quedar profundamente dormido, habia estado muy activo la noche anterior.

*Casa de Grimmjow*

-Hasta que al fin logramos acabar-dijo Ulquiorra mientras miraba su trabajo terminado- Tienes una linda letra como para ser un bandalo sin futuro

-Uh? Gracias?-dijo Grimmjow confundido- Bueno, en realidad soy muy bueno escribiendo

-Como sea, ya que acabamos, creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa-dijo Ulquiorra mientras empezaba a recoger todas sus cosas

-Tu no vas a ningun lado-dijo Grimmjow mientras lo miraba fijamente

-Y por que?-pregunto friamente Ulquiorra

-Porque tienes un trabajo para hoy-dijo Grimmjow mientras sacaba su celular- Reconoces a esta chica?

-Nelliel?-pregunto Ulquiorra confundido- Que tiene que ver ella aqui?

-Pues, le conte de tus "servicios" y me dijo que te dijera que vayas a su casa esta noche-dijo Grimmjow para despues guardar su celular

-Ni lo creas Grimm...-sus pensamientos lo interrumpieron, recordo con que lo habia amenazado- A que horas?

-En este momento-dijo Grimmjow mientras abria la puerta

-Esta bien, pero lo hare rapido-dijo molesto el de los ojos esmeralda, el saber que tendria que ser una puta otra vez lo molestaba y demasiado

Al salir de la casa, ambos subieron al auto, mientras que unos rayos de sol se colaban por el parabrisas, eran unos rayos de sol vespertinos, ya era tarde, habia tardado demasiado en hacer su trabajo, pero al menos era sabado, no se preocuparia por no dormirse temprano o terminar la tarea antes de la 6 de la tarde. Durante el camino, ninguno de los dos se dispuso a decir algo, Grimmjow estaba con su mirada fija en el camino y Ulquiorra solo veia melancolicamente la ventana, podia ver como toda la estupida gente, llevaba su estupida vida normal y podian hacer cualquier cosa estupida que se les ocurriera, todos eran felices menos el, talvez contaba con Ichigo, el siempre estaria ahi para el y siempre lo ayudaria, pero aun asi se sentia triste, ¿por que no llevaba una relacion normal?, ¿por que era tan negativo?, el siempre ha estado consciente de que se debe a su terrible infancia, llena de desgracias, pero esa es una historia que no le gustaria recordar. Rapidamente, llegaron a una casa verde con toques rojos, una puerta fina y dos hombres frente a la puerta que no lucian muy intimidantes.

-Quienes son?-pregunto uno de los hombres

-Soy Grimmjow Jeaggerjack y el es Ulquiorra Cifer, buscamos Nelliel-dijo Grimmjow relajadamente

-Los revisaremos para verificar que...-fue interrumpido por una chica de pelo verde y grandes pechos

-Dondochakka, Pesche, por favor dejenlos pasar, Grimmjow!-dijo la chica mientras corria a abrazar a el aludido

-Nel!-dijo mientras correspondia el abrazo

-Asi que tu eres mi cita de esta noche-dijo la peliverde mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo de una manera muy lujuriosa

-Exacto, el es Ulquiorra-dijo Grimmjow presentandolo

-Pues eres muy lindo, tienes novia?-pregunto atrevidamente Nel

-Novio-dijo cerradamente el azabache mientras cerraba los ojos

-Ohhh! adoro el yaoi-dijo felizmente la chica- Si quieres luego puedo ir con ustedes y...

-Nel por favor!-dijo Grimmjow molesto por el atrevimiento de su amiga

-Ok, bueno pasa y relajate-dijo mientras le sedia el paso

-Gracias- se limito a responder Ulquiorra

Al entrar a la casa la vio humilde, al principio creyo que se trataba de una enorme casa pero no, una casa como la de el, mejor se acostumbraba a ir visitando casas, parece que a eso se dedicaria a partir de ese dia. Rapidamente escucho como la puerta se cerraba de un portazo, causandole un pequeño susto, que de una manera muy rapida desaparecio, ya que se percato de que Nel ya se dirigia hacia el. En cuanto estuvieron cerca, la atrevida chica se abalanzo contra el para empezar a besarlo apasionadamente, prosiguiendo para morder sus labios juguetonamente, causandole un dolor leve en los labios, no era como cuando Ichigo lo besaba de esa manera. Rapidamente llegaron al cuarto de la chica, era algo bueno, entre mas rapido mejor, pero lo que vio lo sorprendio demasiado, tenia fotos yaoi por todo su cuerpo, parecia que tenia una grave obsecion por el yaoi y el yuri, Ulquiorra no pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo.

-Sabes, me gustas-dijo la chica mientras le besaba el cuello- Deberias traer a tu novio y yo podria tu sabes, grabarlos y guardarlos en mi computadora y...-fue interrumpida

-Ni lo sueñes-dijo friamente el azabache el cual ya se encontraba sin su camisa y muy pronto sus pantalones, quien diria que las mujeres pueden llegar a ser mas impacientes que los hombres

-Bueno, al menos te disfrutare a ti-dijo sensualmente la chica mientras besaba sus labios

En seguida la chica se despojo de su camisa, dejando a Ulquiorra con un poquito de sangre en su nariz, y eso que Ulquiorra no era de esos que se exitaban con cualquier cosa. Nel tenia unos enormes pechos, y sintio que se estaba asfixiando cuando lo coloco dentro de ellos, sentia repugnancia de si mismo y a la ves ¿le gustaba?, pero que estaba pensando, ¿a el gustarle eso?, juntarse con Grimmjow era muy malo para el, se estaba transformando en un pervertido. En seguida, para evitar malos pensamientos se dedico a complacer a la chica e irse rapido, tenia que regresar con Ichigo rapido, asi que en el momento en el que termino de hacer su "trabajo" se fue rapido de la casa y subio al primer taxi que vio, para despues irse a casa y llegar como un loco corriendo, pero como siempre debe haber un error, olvido sus llaves en casa de Grimmjow, bueno luego iria por ellas, ahora tenia que tocar fuerte para que Ichigo lo escuchara.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Espero y no me haya quedado feo ., la verdad escribir un cap a las 12 y media de la noche no es nada fácil u.u, espero y les haya gustado, y pues puse a Nel porque me parecio la adecuada y por cierto Feliz cumple Emilou Apacci mi arrancar favorita, hasta la otra :P**_


	10. Te extrañe mucho

_**HOLISSSSSSSSSSSS, ME EXTRAÑARON? espero que si :p, perdón por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero es que ando cargado de exámenes y pues ni modo y además ya no me han dejado reviews :(. Bueno pero espero y ahora si dejen xD, y como disculpa por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, este capitulo lo hice largo (bueno al menos eso creo jejejejeje) y además este trae *tambores*...LEMON!**_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo-sama**_

* * *

***Ulquiorra Narra***

Despues de tocar cerca de 10 minutos, me di por vencido y empeze a considerar la opcion de ir a casa de Grimmjow por mis llaves, pero si lo hacia me estaba arriesgando a que la bestia de ojos azules me obligara a tener sexo (que por cierto es muy aburrido) con el. Me lo pense dos veces y estaba decidido, me quedaria esperando a que Ichigo respondiera.

Mientras esperaba, senti una presencia cerca de donde yo me encontraba, una presencia tan familiar e...¿incomoda?, tal y como me lo estaba esperando, Inoue estaba cerca, me miro con esos irritantes ojos grises que le pertenecen y en el momento en el que nuestras miradas chocaron, vi como empezaba a acelerar el ritmo de sus pasos, que resonaban por que llevaba unos tacones negros que hacian juego con su falda y su bufanda, que lleva porque esta haciendo algo de frio.

-Ulquiorra-murmura con felicidad y seriedad combinadas en la misma palabra- Que haces ahi sentado en el piso frente a la puerta de tu casa?-pregunto la chica cambiando su tono a uno curioso

-Simplemente espero a que me abran la puerta-articulo las palabras mas educadas que llegaron a mi mente

-Pero tu vives aqui-aclaro la chica, algo que ya era bastante obvio

-Sabes Inoue, para que veniste?-pregunte con la unica esperanza de que se alejara, pero esto solo logro acercarla mas a mi espacio personal

-Bueno,etto, t-tu sa-abes pa-a-ra sa-saludar?-tartamudea la chica mientras una leve ruborizacion aparecia en su rostro

-Como sea, si te importa preferiria estar solo-le conteste friamente a su mas que falsa aclaracion

-No seas asi conmigo Ulquiorra, s-solo quie-quiero conversar-pronuncio dulcemente mientras se sentaba, tampoco les dire que no lo dijo asi

-Esta bien pero no perturbes mi paz-aclare antes de que siguiera hablando

-Ok!-dijo con un tono de niña pequeña

No pasaron cerca de 5 minutos y la irritante mujer que se encontraba a mi lado, ya estaba haciendome un monton de preguntas ilogicas, casi ilogicas como ¿Por que el cielo es azul?, a ese tipo de preguntas irritantes me refiero, y la verdad esto me estaba empezando a, mas que molestar, enfadar, es que, ¿Por que no se daba por vencida de una maldita vez?, si iba a seguir tratando de conquistarme toda su vida, yo le recomendaria que se rindiera, porque mi corazon ya tiene dueño y su nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki (N/A: Awwww que lindo :3). Sere honesto, en mi vida nunca senti nada especial por alguna persona en toda la Tierra, pero el dia en que tuvimos esa cita...supe lo que era el amor, cuando lo vi, me enamore de inmediato, vi su extravagante cabellera naranja, sus profundos y seductores ojos cafes, su piel bronceada y suave, pero lo que me enamoro mas de el, fue su sonrisa (N/A: Kyaaaaaa *.*), esa calida y valiente sonrisa que enamoraba cada vez mas y que me inspiraba mucha confianza y tranquilidad. Recuerdo tambien porque tuvimos esa cita, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace mas de 2 años...

*Flashback*

Recuerdo muy bien, era un dia lluvioso, con mucho viento y las clases ya habian acabado, pero como habia llegado tarde, el profesor me hizo quedarme a barrer y limpiar el salon de clases, claro, yo no era el unico que seguia en la escuela a las 5 de la tarde, aun estabamos unos cuantos chicos de otros salones y grados, pero claro, cada uno en sus respectivas aulas. Cuando al fin termine el trabajo, recogi mis cosas y estaba dispuesto a irme, pero me di cuenta de que tenia que dejar la escoba en su lugar, asi que antes de marcharme del instituto, fui directo a el armario del conserge y coloque todo en su lugar, sali del apestoso armario y justo cuando estaba a un pasillo de llegar a la salida, me tope con...Nnoitra. Recuerdo cuando siempre trataba de violarme, pero nunca lo lograba, ya que siempre que lo hacia, andaba un profesor rondando por ahi, pero una vocecita en mi cabeza me dijo que esta vez seria muy diferente. Aun puedo ver como se me acercaba, me empujaba contra los casilleros hasta dejarme tan golpeado que ya no me podia mover, despues procedio a quitarme la camisa, luego...nada, vi como caia al suelo por culpa o mas bien dicho a gracias a un golpe que lo dejo con la nariz rota. Senti como la misma mano me levantaba a mi y a mi camisa, era el, Ichigo, desde esa dia le estuve muy agradecido, pero no crean que solo salgo con el para agradecerle, empeze a salir con el porque me invito a una cita en un cafe elegante, y desde ese dia nos hablabamos y saliamos mas seguido, y depues...despues paso lo mas hermoso en mi vida.

-Ulquiorra-escuche su voz muy seria y nerviosa, vi como su rostro empezaba a sonrojarse de una manera muy tierna desde mi punto de vista

-Que pasa?-le pregunte un poco confundido- es algo malo?-volvi a preguntar pero debido a la inexpresividad de mi rostro, parecia que no tenia interes en lo absoluto

-Podriamos sentarnos un mo-momento-articulo esas palabras mientras apretaba sus puños

Despues de unos 2 minutos que tardamos en encontrar una banca libre y alejada de los demas, vi como me tomaba de la mano y me sentaba con mucha delicadeza, en ese momento senti una extraña pero linda sensacion en mi cuerpo, mis mejillas empezaron a arder y senti como mis latidos aumentaban drasticamente.

-Yo etto...Y-yo queria...que-queri-queria...-decia muy nervioso

-Si?-pregunte mientras evitaba el contacto visual con el, claro seguia sin soltar mi mano

-Que-queeeria...preguntarte si tu qui-quieres s-ser m-mi no-novi-noviiiiio-dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos y su cara se ponia roja, senti un millon de emociones en ese momento, pero sobre todo...felicidad, no pude mas y me abalanze sobre el para despues empezarle a dar un monton de besos o piquitos como los suelen llamar (N/A: Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! 3 *hemorragia nasal*).

-Por supuesto-dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Los dos nos quedamos completamente estaticos, nos mirabamos a los ojos y sentiamos que nuestros cuerpos se movian involuntariamente, empezamos a estar tan cerca que nos dimos cuenta que ya sentiamos la respiracion de uno. El me tomo del menton y me...beso...el mejor momento en toda mi estupida existencia.

*Fin Flashback*

Voltee hacia donde esta o estaba Inoue, al parecer, se habia ido, ya que noto mi indiferencia. Escuche un ruido que provenia de adentro de la casa y no pude evitar pararme para asomarme por la ventana, se escuchaban unos paso que indicaba que su direccion era hacia la entrada, me separe de la puerta, me limpie un poco la camisa y senti como mi corazon se aceleraba. Vi como la puerta me torturaba al abrirse tan lentamente, POR DIOS!, que se habra de una maldita vez!. Despues de esperar cerca de 30 segundos, lo vi, estaba ahi parado frente a mi, su expresion cambio por una de felicidad y amor, me acerque rapidamente a el y lo bese...queria volver a sentir sus exquisitos y carnosos labios sobre los mios, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y asi lograr profundizar el beso, causando que el metiera sin ninguna consideracion su lengua en mi cavidad. Nuestras lenguas danzaban y jugaban mientras nuestros labios se acariciaban salvajemente, hasta que el oxigeno se empezo a ausentar en nuestros cuerpos, causando que nos separaramos, maldito aire!

-Ichigo...-pronuncia suavemente para despues depositar sobre su boca otro beso, pero esta vez dulce y tierno

-Ulquiorra, crei que llegarias mas tarde-al principio me dolieron esas palabras, llegue a pensar que no me queria ahi, pero solo fue una ocurrencia.

-Te extrañe-dije mientras lo abrazaba con mucha ternura y amor (N/A: Oh por Dios! me va a dar una hemorragia *.*)

-Yo tambien-respondio el mientras correspondia el abrazo.

Estuvimos asi durante un minuto, hasta que nos percatamos de que aun seguiamos afuera y hacia mucho frio. Ambos entramos y subimos al cuarto.

-Ichigo-pronuncie sensualmente mientras lo recostaba en la cama

-Si?-murmuro mientras sus mejillas se empezaban a encender

-Me dare un baño, quiero que cuando yo salga, tu, escuchame TU!, vas a estar desnudo con las sabanas sobre tu cuerpo, todo apagado, velas aromaticas, petalos de rosa y unas fresas con chocolate sobre el buro-le ordene, mas bien, creo que mas que una orden, fue un capricho sexoso

-Eres muy caprichoso Ulquiorra Cifer-susurro en mi oido- pero me encanta satisfacerte-esto ultimo me lo dijo de una manera sexy y sensual.

*Narra Autor*

Ulquiorra fue por una toalla y se metio al baño, pero no sin antes dirijirle una mirada sexy que tenia expresion de gatito, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Ichigo, el cual se sonrojo a mas no poder, pero pronto la relajacion se fue, porque recordo lo que le dijo Ulquiorra, tenia que ir por los petalos, menos mal tenian unos cuantos de varias flores, ahora como ya estaba bañado, solo le quedaba ir a preparar las fresas e ir a la sala por velas, en ese momento mando a la mierda todo el compromiso de la deuda, lo importante en ese momento era satisfacer a Ulqui (N/A: Kyaaaaa que kawaii :3). Preparo todo, claro se le olvidaba algo, el. Se quito toda la ropa, se rocio en todo su cuerpo una locion que olia exquisita, apago todas las luces de la casa menos la del baño que se ubicaba en su habitacion, vio como reflejaban muy bien las velas en la habitacion, listo, ahora solo tenia que esperar a que Ulquiorra saliera.

Despues de unos 15 minutos aproximadamente, salio Ulquiorra, con solo una toalla cubriendolo, al salir se llevo una gran sorpresa de que Ichigo si le haya puesto todo lo que le pidio.

-Te ves hermoso a la luz de las velas Cifer-pronuncio sensualmente Ichigo mientras pasaba una mano por su cadera

Ulquiorra se sonrojo a no mas poder y se lanzo sobre Ichigo, empezo a besarlo dulcemente, para despues cubrise con las sabanas y despojarse de su toalla, se acomodo a un lado de Ichigo y este tomo una fresa bañada en chocolate y la llevo a la boca del dueño de los ojos esmeralda. Ulquiorra saboreo cada bocado de esa fresa, simplemente deliciosa. Ichigo le llevo otra fresa a su delicada boquita y esta vez no solo la introdujo, si no que esta vez lo beso, era un beso sabor a chocolate con fresa, era mas que obvio que eso se debia a el alimento. Se separaron e Ichigo coloco el plato sobre la mesita de noche y empezo a besar y a acariciar a Ulquiorra, al principio caricias muy muy suaves y delicadas, lo estaba tratando como una muñeca de porcelana fina, pero despues esas "inocentes" caricias se convirtieron en salvajes y bruscas, cosa que exito a ambos y los hizo aumentar el ritmo de sus lujuriosos y apasionados besos. Ichigo se sento, y por acto seguido, llevo a Ulquiorra a sus piernas, y como acto seguido, lo siguio besando apasionadamente, sus lenguas se enfrascaban en una lucha por ver quien era la dominante, pero al parecer ambas eran buenas, Ichigo aprovecho ese momento para introducir uno de sus largos dedos en la cavidad de Ulquiorra, cosa que hizo que este soltara un leve gemido que fue ahogado por el beso. Despues de ver como se acostumbraba a el ritmo de su dedo, Ichigo metio otro y despues otro, tenia 3 dedos en la cavidad de el azabache. Despues de prepararlo, lo recosto bruscamente sobre la cama y empezo a lamer el miembro de su novio de ojos verdes, causando que este soltara gemidos cada vez mas grandes. Su lengua jugueteaba con el miembro de este, lo lamia, chupaba y mordia ligeramente. Despues de terminar con eso, ya venia lo mejor...

-No pienso controlarme Ulqui-dijo Ichigo seductoramente, causando que una sonrisa picara se formara en el rostro del aludido

-Y quien te pidio que te controlaras idiota-lo reto Ulquiorra

Ichigo introdujo rapidamente su miembro en la cavidad de el de ojos esmeralda, causando que volviera a soltar gemidos muy altos, cuyas palabras entendibles solo eran, "ICHIGO NO TE DENTENGAS IMBECIL, SIGUE, ASI, MAS DAME MAS!", cualquier persona que solo conociera a Ulquiorra de vista jamas lo creeria. Sus movimientos de caderas se detuvieron para despues sentar a Ulquiorra sobre sus piernas, para asi profundizar la penetracion y poder besarlo apasionadamente. Ambos sintieron como sus cuerpos empezaban a arder cada vez mas, estaban a punto de llegar al climax.

-I-Ichi-ICHIGO!-gimio Ulquiorra mientras sentia como se venia, manchando el bien formado abdomen de el aludido

Ichigo al ver como se venia, se vino tambien, haciendolo salir exhausto de eso, hace mucho que no lo hacian el y su novio, pero una parte de su conciencia se sentia culpable por todo lo que habian hecho.

*En la mañana*

Los rayos de sol empezaron a asomarse por las ventanas del cuarto, iluminando a dos cuerpos que la noche anterior se habian entregado el uno al otro, uno de ellos se levanto.

*Narra Ichigo*

Me desperte viendo como Ulquiorra seguia dormido placidamente, se veia tan tierno. Me levanto con cuidado para no despertarlo, es Domingo y no hay nada de que preocuparse, bueno al menos eso creia. Voy me doy un buen y merecido baño, me pongo ropa limpia y bajo a preparar el desayuno, era mi turno de cocinar, asi que prepare unos hot cakes con miel. Escucho como suena mi celular y me acerco a el y veo en la pantalla: DESCONOCIDO, ¿quien sera?

**-Bueno?**

**-Hola Baka!**

**-Disculpe, quien habla?**

**-No puede ser que no me reconozcas, eres un idiota**

**-E-espera, RUKIA?!**

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría saber que opinan del lemon y de nuevo me disculpo por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, es que ustedes no dejan reviews :( *puchero* xD bueno espero sus reviews y criticas, prometo que no se me volverá a pasar actualiza :). Hasta la otra!_**


	11. El regreso de mi ex

_**HOLAAAAA! Pues aquí la conti de la historia aunque no me hayan dejado reviews, en serio, estoy pensando en dejarla. **_

_**Bueno, espero que les guste además de que lo hize a las dos de la mañana**_

_**Tite-Kubo-sama**_

* * *

_**Una**__** Nueva Vida 11.**_

-Vaya hasta que adivinas Baka-

-Pe-pero crei que nunca regresarias!-

-Osea que no me extrañas?-

-Claro que no!, no digas eso, mi vida a sido muy diferente sin ti y no en el buen sentido-

-Awww-

-Claro aunque seas mi ex-

-Jajajajaja, pero justo de eso quiero hablar contigo-

-A que te refieres?-

-Bueno, te espero en 1 hora en el cafe que esta a dos cuadras de tu casa- -Esta bien-

***Cuelga* *Pasos***

Ulquiorra venia bajando las escaleras cuando se dio cuenta de la conversacion de Ichigo, con esa tal Rukia, le intrigo demasiado, que se coloco detras de la pared para escuchar todo, pero estaba a punto de retirarse hasta que Ichigo lo vio.

-Ulqui?-pregunto Ichigo confundido

-Hola Ichigo-dijo Ulquiorra trantando de mostrar indiferencia, cosa que solo lo hizo parecer mas culpable

-Que estabas haciendo detras de la puerta?-pregunto Ichigo con cara de madre enojada

-Bueno...etto-dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

-Estabas escuchando verdad?-dijo Ichigo cansado de ver como Ulquiorra preparaba una tonta excusa

-Bueno...si...-dijo Ulquiorra con voz entrecortada

-No te preocupes es solo una amiga, que se fue cuando yo tenia 15 años-dijo Ichigo mientras una sonrisa calida se formaba en su cara

-Pues...por lo que oi, no era solo tu amiga...-dijo Ulquiorra un poco molesto y ofendido

-Ahhh, claro, por eso jejejeje...-dijo Ichigo mientras colocaba se rascaba la nuca- Es que ella y yo bueno...e-eramos no-novios y terminamos por que ella se iva a ir

-Bueno...lo entiendo...-dijo Ulquiorra mientras que en su cara, se formaba un rostro de tristeza

-Pe-pero Ulqui, no estes triste...ella es solo una amiga y listo...ademas sabes que eres el unico al que amo-dijo Ichigo mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla del de ojos esmeraldas

-Eso ya lo se-dijo Ulquiorra haciendo un puchero, que solo se podia describir con la palabra "adorable"

-No seas tan celoso y come tu desayuno-dijo Ichigo mientras colocaba lacomida sobre la mesa

-Pero tu no comeras?-pregunto Ulquiorra mientras empezaba a comer

-No, ire a la cafeteria-dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba

-Con quien?-pregunto otra vez el azabache

-Con Rukia-dijo Ichigo, por dentro se arrepintio de haber dicho eso, sabia que Ulquiorra era en exceso celoso

-No, no iras-dijo Ulquiorra sin dejar de comer

-Pero por que?-pregunto Ichigo confundido, parecia que una discusion se aproximaba

-Porque no se quien es esa zorra y...-Ichigo le reclamo en seguida, no permitiria que le faltaran el respeto

-Primero, no es una zorra, Segunda, tiene nombre y TERCERA!-esto ultimo lo dijo muy exaltado- era una de mis mejores amigas y mi novia...

-"Era" has dicho-dijo Ulquiorra con tono triunfante y arrogante

-Bueno es...ES!-dijo Ichigo mirando enojado a Ulquiorra

-Bueno, calmate, iras pero si me entero de que ustedes dos hicieron algo fuera de lo normal, ire a matar a ese puta zorra, entendido?

-Si, si-dijo Ichigo mientras se levantaba para darle un dulce y fugaz beso en los labios

Despues de que el aire se empezo a hacer ausente, Ichigo se separo, y se fue a cambiar, para ir con Rukia, por dentro sentia tanta emocion de volver a verla, aun no podia dejar de sentirse triste cuamdo vio como ella se alejaba de el.

***Flashback***

**Eran las 12:00 pm en la ciudad, todavia era muy temprano y ademas era domingo, y era normal ver niños y jovenes afuera jugando o paseando. Pero ademas de todos ellos, estaba una feliz pareja, platicando de cosas triviales, se veian muy felices juntos.**

**Muchas de las parejas del lugar, los envidiaban, deseaban verse como ellos, asi de felices y contentos, pero la felicidad de esa pareja era inalcanzable. Esa pareja era ideal, como protagonistas: Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki, esta ultima era miembro de la familia dueña de empresas e industrias a nivel nacional, esto queria decir que era una familia adinerada.**

**Despues de caminar por un largo rato, ambos decidieron sentarse en una de las bancas frente a una fuente, para conversar mejor.**

**-Jajajaja enserio?-pregunto riendose el chico de cabellos anaranjados**

**-Si, te lo juro yo...-fue interrumpida por el sonido de su telefono- Espera, Bueno, que?, QUE?!, pero..., ash esta bien, pero...mierda-murmuro por lo bajo**

**-Que pasa?-pregunto confundido el de ojos cafes**

**-Nii-sama me busca quiere verme en casa, segun unos familiares vinieron y quieren hablar conmigo-dijo un poco molesta**

**-Te acompa...-fue interrumpido**

**-No, dijo que debo ir sola y especifico que no fueras-no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita**

**-Vaaaya, mi cuñado me ama-dijo mientras sonreia burlonamente**

**-Jaajajajaja baka, adios y nos vemos al rato-dijo la azabache mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios a su pareja**

***Mas tarde en el mismo lugar***

**-Sniff Sniff-lloraba la misma joven de hace unos momentos, esperando que su novio llegara para acabar con todo lo que para ella significo la vida.**

**-Rukia? RUKIA!-dijo Ichigo mientras corria hacia ella desesperado, no sabia el motivo por el cual lloraba- Es-es-estas bi-bien-pregunto entre jadeos**

**-No, no lo estoy-murmuro mientras bajaba la cabeza**

**-Por que? Vamos dime!-se estaba empezando a enojar**

**-Porque...por-porque-no sabia que decir, o mentirle o herirlo- Nii-sama...**

**-Nii-sama que?-pregunto desesperado**

**-Nii-sama me dijo que t-tu y y-yo te...tene...tene...tenemos q...que te...termi...nar-sintio un nudo en su garganta, pero fue consolada por su novio, el cual la abrazo**

**-Pero...porque?-pregunto Ichigo al borde de las lagrimas**

**-Porque...qui...quie...quiere q...que y...yo me va...vaya a estudiar a el extranjero-dijo dificilmente la de ojos violetas**

**-No...no lo permitire-articulo esas palabras con dificultad, los truenos empezaba a escucharse y las gotas de lluvia no dudaron en caer.**

***Fin Flashback***

No pudo evitar soltar una lagrima de tristeza al recordarlo, hizo caso omiso a ese pensamiento y se centro en el presente, era hora de cambiar las cosas, pero el ahora tenia un novio y se llamaba Ulquiorra Cifer, pero Rukia habia sido su novia desde que tenia 10 años y Ulquiorra desde los 16, era mucha la diferencia.

-Estoy volviendome loco-murmuro para si mismo, mientras se colocaba una playera azul marino con el numero 15 en el centro, unos jeans negros y unas converse negras, se veia bien.

Al salir de la habitacion, bajo a la sala de la casa y vio que Ulquiorra veia television, y estaba viendo anime como siempre, pero no le tomo mucha importancia y solo se despidio de el con un suave beso para despues salir por la puerta de la entrada.

-Ichigo...-murmuro para si mismo el azabache mientras observaba por la ventana, como Ichigo se iva

Tele: Ahora Dragon Ball Z

-Oh, ya empezo-dijo Ulquiorra mientras se volvia a sentar en el sofa frente a la tele.

_***Calles de Karakura***_

El chico de extravagantes cabellos naranjas, se encontraba en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos, buscando algo logico en que pensar, pero no, solo podia pensar en que le diria Rukia, "Justo de eso quiero hablar contigo", esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza, no se podia condentrar, hasta tal punto que casi lo atropellan.

Siguio su camino, y alcanzo a ver un humilde anuncio que decia "Cafeteria", talvez era humilde, pero la comida de ahi es deliciosa, recordo cuando fue ahi por primera vez con Rukia, como la habian pasado. Una sonrisa nostalgica se formo en su bronceado rostro al recordar esos pequeños detalles que tanto le encantaban.

Entro a la cafeteria y vio que estaba casi vacio, solo habian unas cuantas señoras y uno que otro hombre. Busco por todos lados y no vio a la chica que tanto buscaba, hasta que...

-Baka estoy aqui-escucho su voz y volteo rapidamente, y no lo pudo creer, ella estaba ahi, parada frente a el, con un nuevo corte de pelo, que la hacia ver mas sexy.

-ENANA-grito feliz de la vida el de ojos almendrados

-Idiota-dijo igualmente la azabache

Se enredaron en ese abrazo por un largo tiempo hasta que se sentaron para pedir algo.

-Yo invito-dijo Ichigo mientras sacaba su cartera, despues de todo, haberse acostado con Uryu tuvo sus ventajas

-Esta bien, quiero un pastel de chocolate, una leche tibia, 2 huevos fritos, tocino, jamon frito y un pay con la figura de Chappy-dijo burlonamente la de ojos violetas

-Jejejeje sigues con la obsecion de ese muñeco deforme?-pregunto Ichigo mientras en su rostro se apreciaba una linda sonrisa

-OYE!-se quejo Rukia haciendo un puchero

-Jajajajaja es broma, bueno eso es lo que pediras?-trato de aclarar el de ojos almendrados

-No, es broma, solo un vaso de leche tibia estaria bien-dijo seria la chica

-Bueno, disculpe, me gustaria ordenar, 2 vasos de leche tibia y 4 panes de dulce-dijo Ichigo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la mesera

-Enseguida señor-dijo la muchacha mientras se iva

-Bueno, cuentame, como es...el...etto...extranjero?-pregunto confundido Ichigo

-Bueno...

Y asi empezaron a platicar, hasta que llegaron las ordenes y empezaron a degustar su dulce sabor. Mientras tomaba un sorbo de leche, Ichigo se percato de que Rukia lo miraba fijamente, no con una mirada perdida, era todo lo contrario, esa mirada era perversa y lujuriosa.

-Tengo algo en la cara?-pregunto Ichigo con una pequeña risa

-Si, unos labios carnosos y hermosos-dijo la oji-violeta mientras se acercaba mas y mas a Ichigo, sentia su aliento y su respiracion tan cerca a la de ella, que no se resistio mas y lo beso.

Empezaron con un beso lento y dulce, sus labios se movian al compas del contrario, despues Rukia abrio la boca, esperando que este correspondiera, cosa que no se hizo esperar, y sus lenguas empezaron a realizar una danza erotica de roces y caricias.

Pronto el aire se ausento en los pulmones de ambos, que no tuvieron mas opcion que separarse, pero con lo que vieron, era mas que una razon para separarse. Sus panes se estaban llenando de hormigas, y se empezaron a reir, para luego proseguir con lo anterior, ambos correspondian y se sentia muy bien, demasiado.

_***Calle de Karakura***_

Ulquiorra se encontraba comprando unas cuantas cosas, y de pronto escucho su celular sonar fuertemente con el siguiente tono:

Oreta awai tsubasa

kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru

sora ni tsukareta dake sa

mou dareka no tame janakute

jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo

*Llamada*

-Bueno-

-Ulquiorra mi amor como has estado-

-Que quieres Grimmjow?-

-Que pasaras a mi casa por tus llaves-

-Claro...-

-Espera, espera aun no termino-

-Te escucho-

-Y que de paso me satisfascas un poco-

-No Grimmjow, eres un morboso, y si tantas ganas tienes, usa tus benditas manos-Cuelga

*_**Fin Llamada***_

Salio de la tienda un poco molesto, ¿que le pasaba a Grimmjow?, lo humillo, hizo que el personal de ese lugar, lo mirara raro. Hizo caso omiso a esas miradas y se dispuso a irse de ahi.

Mientras caminaba, recordo en donde estaba su novio, asi que decidio buscar esa tal cafeteria, la cual no tardo casi nada en encontrar.

Busco entre todas las mesas, hasta que...sintio como su vida se desintegraba demasiado. Estaba viendo lo que mas le dolia en la vida, que SU novio, le fuera infiel. Miro como se besaban con deseo, y un toque de amor. Sintio como las lagrimas caian de sus verdes y hermosos hojos. Salio corriendo de ahi hasta su "casa".

_***Suena telefono***_

-Quien sera a esta maldita hora?-

*Contesta*

-Bueno-

-Grimmjow-

-Hola bebe-

-Callate y mejor dime a que horas voy para alla-

-Que tal ahorita mismo?-

-Genial te veo alla-

*Cuelga*

***En la cafetería***

Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, tenian unas miradas tan inexpresivas, que a la vez, expresaban toda su vida.

-Ichigo...-articulo esa palabra la azabache

-Rukia, yo...-tartamudeo

-No, de esto queria hablar contigo, quiero que regresemos-fue lo ultimo que dijo

-Pero, yo...-fue interrumpido

-No Ichigo, yo se que tu aun me amas-dijo mientras un sonrojo aparecia en su rostro

-Ru...Rukia-fue lo ultimo que dijo, para volver a besarla, pero recordo a Ulquiorra

_***Casa de Grimmjow***_

Ulquiorra habia llegado, mas rapido de lo que imagino, vio la celeste casa de Grimmjow, y toco decidido

-Hola Ulqui-

* * *

_**Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado y por favor les ruego por un review :'(, bueno, nos vemos hasta la otra Bye!**_


	12. De mal en peor!

_**Hola!, perdón por tardarme en actualizar, pero es que me quede dormido xD, este cap es muy corto asi que porfavor no me peguen! :$, jejejeje bueno gracias a **__**Ley-83**__**, por tu review, enserio gracias a ti me inspire a seguir, pero que te puedo decir, las cosas van de mal en peor xD, bueno aquí se los dejo...**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de **__**Tite Kubo**_

* * *

Una Nueva Vida 12

-Hola Ulqui...-

-Callate-

Ulquiorra se abalanzo sobre Grimmjow y empezo a besarlo de manera deseosa y hambriente, claro, hambrienta de venganza. El de cabellos celestes, no se hizo de rogar y correspondio el apasionado beso que le estaban proporcionando.

Cuando el oxigeno se empezo a hacer escazo en sus pulmones, ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, habia algo muy raro que Grimmjow no pasaria por alto, averiguaria todo, claro despues de "divertirse" con Ulquiorra. Lo tomo en sus brazos como si de una princesa se tratase, cosa que no le importo al azabache y correspondio.

Llegaron a la habitacion y volvieron a envolverse en un apasionado beso en el cual sus lenguas daban una danza erotica y sensual, provocandoles exitacion. Ambos empezaron a despojarse de sus ropas, pero lo que Grimmjow escucho fue lo mas raro en toda su vida...

-Grimmjow, inclinate-dijo Ulquiorra con un tono malicioso en su voz

-Que?!-pregunto Grimmjow muy muy sorprendido, ¿como que el sera el uke?

-Como escuchaste, sere el seme tu el uke, ¿me explico?-dijo Ulquiorra con tono serio y provocador a la vez

-Esto me va a doler-fue lo ultimo que dijo Grimmjow antes de ser penetrado fuertemente por el azabache, que disfrutaba cada estocada que le daba, jajajaja, toma eso Ichigo, jugarian a engañarse, pues que gane el mejor.

*En otro lugar*

Ichigo aun no podia creer lo que habia o estaba haciendo en ese momento, estaba sentado ahi, con ella abrazada a su cuerpo, en el parque en el que se habian visto por ultima vez, ¿la razon?, esta...

*Flashback*

Se besaban dulcemente, sus lenguas jugueteaban una con la otra y sentian como sus labios se movian al compas del contrario, causandoles una placentera sensacion.

Se despegaron debido a la falta de aire dentro de ellos, y se miraron a los ojos. Despues de presenciar los hermosos ojos de cada uno, Rukia decidio romper el silencio, pero de la manera mas inesperada para ambos, nisiquiera supo como articulo las palabras...

-Ichigo...-murmuro la azabache mientras miraba el suelo

-S-si-tartamudeo-no esperaba lo que venia, y su sorpresa fue demasiado grande

-Te amo-pronuncio mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

-Y-yo...-Ichigo se quedo estatico unos segundos

-No digas mas-dijo mientras colocaba su dedo indice sobre los labios del de ojos cafes

Ichigo se quedo paralizado unos momentos, el amaba a Ulquiorra, pero tampoco negaria que aun sentia algo por Rukia. Ichigo esbozo una sonrisa mientras recordaba sus mejores momentos con ella, y no lo dudo mas, se acerco a ella y le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla, pero al parecer la morena no capto la indirecta...

-Yo tambien enana-dijo mientras la abrazaba para despues tomarla de la mano e irse, claro despues de pagar.

*Fin Flashback*

Ichigo esbozo una ligera sonrisa y despues miro a Rukia, la cual estaba muy abrazada a el, sentia mas seguridad y felicidad que...cuando estaba con Ulquiorra...porque el de ojos verdes no era alguien al que el pudiera proteger de los mas fuertes, o alguien a quien le podria regalar besos o abrazos sorpresas, ya que este preferia que se los diera "directamente". Volvio a esbozar una calida sonrisa mientras besaba la cabeza de la de ojos violetas, cosa que causo un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Rukia.

-Oye enana-dijo Ichigo mientras formaba una sonrisita burlona

-Que quieres baka?-dijo mientras levantaba la vista hacia el

-Tu adorado "Nii-sama" tambien regreso?-pregunto Ichigo sin borrar su sonrisa

-No, esta en un importante viaje de negocios-dijo Rukia mientras miraba el cielo

-Bueno, solo preguntaba porque digamos que "no le agrado mucho"-dijo mientras se reia un poco

-Sabes que nii-sama en el fondo te adora-dijo mientras se burlaba del peli-naranja, el cual tenia una cara de WTF?

Rukia lo miro y le dio un suave beso en los labios haciendo que cambiara su cara a una mas feliz, y clarono tardo en devolverle el beso, cosa que no fue pasada por alto por ella y le devolvio el beso, y asi hasta que ambos iniciaron un beso mas fuerte y erotico, en el cual solo participaban sus lenguas, sus labios y ellos, si Ulquiorra viera esa escena, no dudaria ni un momento en matarlos.

Al recordar a Ulquiorra, se sintio horrible, lo estaba engañando, tenia que aclarar eso antes de ir mas lejos, tenia que...terminar con el.

*Casa de Grimmjow*

Ambos estaban exhaustos, quien diria que Ulquiorra era experto como seme, pero peor aun, que el?, Grimmjow sentia como su respiracion no dejaba de ser agitada, y volteo para divisar a Ulquiorra, maldito bastardo, siempre tan sexy y adorable a la vez. Grimmjow se posiciono sobre Ulquiorra y empezo a besarlo, aunque no lo pareciera, era el unico chico que le gustaba, a lo mejor siempre anda de "guarro" con varios, pero estaba empezando a sentir algo por el... tal vez era...amor. En cambio Ulquiorra, se aferraba mas a ese beso que tarde o temprano lo asfixiaria, pero de esa forma se olvidaria del tarado de Ichigo, fue entonces que lo recordo...

-...Gr-Grimm-jow...-dije entre jadeos

-Si Ulqui?-pronuncio mientras se separaba

-Estas grabando esto verdad?-pregunto el azabache con cara curiosa

-Si, por?-pregunto el de los cabellos azulados

-Necesito una copia-fue lo ultimo que pronuncio para despues continuar su apasionado beso, en verdad, la venganza era deliciosa y mas con cierto peli-celeste.

*En algun lugar*

-Estas segura?-pregunto seriamente mientras reacomodaba sus gafas como acostumbraba hacerlo

-Por supuesto, haria cualquier cosa sol con tenerlo-dijo muy segura de si misma

-Pues, no lo se, yo tambien deseo tenerlo, pero no creo que sea justo hacerles esto-articulo un poco nervioso esas palabras, puesto que la chica peli-naranja, podia parecer muy dulce, pero siempre era una loca psicotica, cuando luchaba por algo...

-Jajaja creeme, no te arrepentiras-dijo mientras le dirigia una mirada psicotica, causando un gran escalofrio al chico de ojos azules-*Te tendre en mis manos Ulquiorra Cifer,no me importa lo que pase, y ahora que Rukia esta aqui, sera mas facil jajajaja*

Las cosas no marchan para nada bien, pero lo mas importante, ¿seguiran juntos Ulquiorra e Ichigo?

Continuara...

* * *

**Por ****_favor no me maten, pero es que quería mas suspenso en esto xD, bueno espero y me dejen reviews, bye y hasta la otra_**


	13. ¿A alguien le importa?

**_Holis! como han estado? yo bien porque estoy de vacaciones y saque un diploma xD._**

**_Este capitulo es triste asi que prepárense a llorar :'(_**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Tite Kubo_**

* * *

Una Nueva Vida 13.

Despues de haber estado con Rukia, Ichigo decidio al fin enfrentar su destino, claro, con el nombre de Ulquiorra Schiffer. Dejo a Rukia en el porton de su "humilde" mansion, como ella la llamaba y se despidio de ella. Camino directo a su casa, pero a pesar de tener un caracter decidido, esta vez, se sentia nervioso, el azabache, no era alguien con quien pudieras terminar asi de facil, recordo una vez que le jugo una broma a Ulquiorra diciendole que lo iva a dejar, y...bueno, mejor veanlo por si mismos.

*Flashback*

Eran las 8 de la noche en el apartemento de Ichigo y Ulquiorra, y ambos estaba viendo television en su habitacion. Mientras Ulquiorra estaba concentrado en su programa, a Ichigo se le ocurrio la "brillante" idea de jugarle una broma a el oji-verde...

-Ulquiorra-lo llamo pero al ver que no lo atendia, decidio volver a llamarlo- B-bebé

-Si-al oirlo llamarlo asi, rapidamente volteo

-T-tenemos q-que hablar-fingio estar nervioso Ichigo, aunque por dentro si lo estaba

-Que pasa?-se preocupo Ulquiorra por el tono de voz de SU peli-naranja

Ichigo fingio tristeza, mierda, hubiera estudiado para ser actor, agarro sus muñecas y empezo a temblar...

-Ul-Ulquiorra-pronuncio nerviosamente

-Di-dime que p-pasa-se empezo a poner nervioso cada vez mas

-T-tu y y-yo, tenemos que terminar-articulo dificultosamente esas ultimas palabras, no sabia nada de lo que le esperaba

-QUE?!-grito estrenduosamente el oji-verde

Ichigo juro haber visto un aura oscura desprenderse del cuerpo de Ulquiorra, porque asi de enojado daba miedo. Ulquiorra empezo a caminar a paso lento asia Ichigo, el cual empezaba a sentir un monton de miedo. Solo se le ocurrio salir corriendo de su habitacion y alejarse un poco, pero solo bastaron menos de 50 segundos, y el oji-verde ya lo habia alcanzado...

-Ulqui, U-Ulqui mi amor, por favor perdoname-dijo Ichigo mientras miraba a Ulquiorra con ojos suplicantes, pero algo muy caracteristico del azabache, era que no sentia piedad por nadie- POR FAVOR BEBE SOLO ERA UNA BROMA

Al oir eso, Ulquiorra sonrio (N/A: PERTURBADOR .-.) y beso a Ichigo.

*Fin Flashback*

Se sintio un poco culpable por lo que le estaba haciendo, pero Rukia era su novia, y deberia seguir siendolo...pero la distancia lo arruino todo.

*En el apartamento de Ulqui e Ichi*

Ulquiorra se encerro en la habitacion, como muestra de enojo e incomformidad, pero claro estaba solo, asi que eso no funcionaria, pero al menos podia liberar todo su rencor golpeando cosas. Decidio recostarse y tratar de dormir un poco, pero no funcionaba, asi que mejor veria television mientras esperaba a su supuesto "novio", tenia muchas cosas de las cuales tenian que hablar.

Ulquiorra miro como el ocaso comenzaba a aparecer, indicando que el dia ya iva a acabar, asi que mejor salio a divisarlo mejor, y como la suerte lo apoyo, desde donde se encontraba podia contemplar aquella maravilla de la naturaleza, claro hasta que el aparecio...

-Ul-Ulqui?-pregunto muy nervioso el de ojos almendrados

-Qu-que?!-pregunto un poco sorprendido Ulquiorra- OH! solo eres tu ¬¬

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo decidido, pero un poco entristecido

-Que pasa?-pregunto mas nervioso

-Y-yo...-Ulquiorra ya se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar- e-estoy en-enamorado d-de Ru-Rukia

-QUE?!-pregunto completamente sorprendido, y sintio como su corazon volvia a partirse en dos

-T-tal y como escuchaste...-dijo mas serio

-Pe-pero tu dijiste que solo me amabas a mi-dijo un poco mas alterado el oji-verde, mientras sus ojos se empezaban a enrojecer

-No Ulquiorra...me acabo de dar cuenta de que mi lugar es junto a ella-articulo esas palabras dificultosamente, debido a que sentía como un nudo fuerte aparecía en su garganta

-T-tu...como puedes-dijo mientras las lagrimas empezaban a recorrer su pálido rostro y apretaba sus puños

Lo miro por unos instantes, y se dio cuenta de que esta vez era real, lo podía ver en sus ojos, esos ojos que aun lo enamoraban, al diablo, el aun lo amaba, en ese momento solo quería besarlo y que le dijera que lo amaba, pero no, eso ya no volvería a pasar nunca.

Quería sentirlo cerca de el, pero no...el ya no tenia oportunidad, se preguntaba ¿pero a el le importa lo que pienso?, la respuesta era NO.

-Adiós Ulquiorra-dijo el poseedor de los ojos almendrados

Sentía ganas de apuñalarlo, el que tanto lo amaba, _**¿pero a alguien le importa?,**_no, a nadie, ni siquiera a su amado, recordó que solo el le decía que lo amaba, pero ahora llega esa perra y se lo quita, pero...

_**¿A alguien le importa?**_

_**La respuesta siempre seria un no a esa pregunto que cambiaria cualquier cosa. La Ultima Cosa que pronuncio Ichigo antes de irse, **_

_**-Lamento haberte hecho creer que te amaba, espero y me perdones-fue lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de irse y dejar a Ulquiorra con lagrimas en sus ojos esmeralda, pero-**_

_**¿A alguien le importa?**_

Continuara...

* * *

_**Llore con este cap. :'( xD, bueno me gustaría contestar estos reviews por aquí xD:**_

_**Ley-83: Jajajajaja me gustan tus reviews :D, y gracias por apoyar esta historia, pero ya estamos cerca del final, pero te aseguro que ambos quedaran juntos tu no te preocupes ;)**_

_**Kimiyu: CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE! crei que ya habias abandonado la historia :'( xD, espero y la sigas y me dejes un rw, jejejeje y si, soy muy impredecible xD**_

_**Gracias y hasta la otra :D**_

_**~HOLLOWKILLJOY **_


	14. Reencuentro

_**Buenas noches xD, les traigo la continuacion de la historia, espero que les guste, este capi es especial, porque es un TIMESKIP! jejejeje se me ocurrio esa loca idea xD**_

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

* * *

_**Una Nueva Vida 14- Capitulo Especial TIMESKIP!**_

_**2 AÑOS DESPUES...**_

Habian pasado dos años desde que su corazon habia sido completamente destrozado por Ichigo, claro, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que su destino no era con una sola persona, ¿por que?, por ese estupido negocio de la prostitucion, el cual lo habia salvado de la deuda con la que Kurosaki lo habia dejado solo...

_***Flashback***_

Vemos como Ulquiorra esta en la sala de su departamento, hablando por telefono, no enojado, enojadisimo!. ¿La razon?, el que una vez fue el amor de su vida, lo habia abandonado con una deuda con el banco de mayor a 100 000 yenes (13, 058.14 pesos mexicanos), claro nadie estaria contento de saber eso, y mas si aun el culpable no te quiere apoyar...

-Te lo repito, tienes que ayudarme!-grito molesto el azabache, el cual ya estaba mas que harto de la neciedad del que una vez fue suyo

-Tu y yo ya no vivimos juntos, ademas el apartamento te lo deje a ti, y si tanto quieres salir de esa deuda, simple...VENDELO!-grito tanto que cualquiera que estuviera en otra habitacion lo hubiera escuchado por el telefono

-Asi genio, como tengo tantos lugares donde vivir!-uso el sarcasmo, cosa rara en el pues odiaba ese tipo de lenguaje

-Pues la verdad tienes demasiadas!-dijo desesperado, llevaban mas de 1 hora discutiendo y por telefono

-Menciona una?-hablo un poco mas serio

-Que tal con tu noviecito Grimmjow?-pregunto el poseedor de los ojos almendrados, esto llevaba un mal ritmo...

-De que hablas Kurosaki?-pregunto enfadado Ulquiorra, haciendo enojar al otro tambien

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo-bufo el peli-naranja, de verdad Ulquiorra no entendia

-Explicate...-hablo secamente, esto lo estaba poniendo nervioso e irritado

-Pues, resulta que Orihime-chan, me conto que has estado haciendo unos trabajitos por ahi...-dijo de forma ¿dolida?

-Esa estupida perra no me deja en paz...-murmuro para si mismo, tapando el telefono para que Ichigo no lo escuchara, despues destapo el movil y se dispuso a hablar otra vez- Mira no se como te enteraste de eso, pero si...ME ACOSTE CON GRIMMJOW Y SABES ALGO? ME ENCANTO ES UN EXPERTO EN EL SEXO, ES MEJOR QUE TU!

El peli-naranja se percato de lo que habia dicho su anterior pareja y enfurecio a mas no poder, por otra parte, el oji-verde sabia que todo lo que dijo de Grimmjow no era para nada cierto, pues el no era para nada bueno en el sexo, y un amante pesimo...

-Asi?! pues no se porque siempre que estabamos haciendolo, siempre gritabas "OH POR DIOS ICHIGO BASTARDO NO TE DETENGAS!"-esto ultimo lo pronuncio imitando la voz de Ulquiorra, causando mas enojo del que ya tenia- Por cierto, ya que estamos haciendo declaraciones-hablo sarcasticamente- Me acoste con Uryu el mismo dia que tu lo hiciste con Grimmjow

-Tu...pedazo de...-se controlo, pues el era una persona decente con principios, pero eso, eso era un golpe bajo

-Si, di lo que quieras porque la verdad no me importa, yo tengo una mejor vida junto a la felicidad personificada, se llama _KUCHIKI RUKIA_! y te duela o no, ella y yo nos vamos a casar, no ahora pero ya esta decidido, hasta nunca Ulquiorra Cifer-colgo dejando a Ulquiorra con lagrimas bajando de su rostro

_***Fin Flashback***_

Y ahora, ahi estaba el, normal para su forma de ser, aun vivia en el mismo departamento que antes, solo que mas remodelado, ahora la casa era verde como sus ojos y las paredes eran de un color blanco como su piel.

Habia colocado unos nuevos cuadros en la sala, la cual era mas grande y con nuevos muebles. Junto su habitacion con la de huespedes, para hacer mas grande su recamara. Su cama era de tamaño kingsize, dormia como un bebe siempre.

Definitivamente, gracias a ese sucio negocio, habia conseguido remodelar su casa y su vida.

No solo habia sido el negocio el que lo habia ayudado, tambien la herencia que sus padres le dejaron al morir que era grande y suficiente para el y sus gastos.

Todo marchaba a la perfeccion, excepto que en ciertas veces, se sentia solo, el no era alguien que necesitara compañia para sentirse bien, pero sentia un vacio, uno grande justo en su pecho. Se dispuso a ir al atico que habia mandado a construir con el dinero y verificar que todo este en orden.

Miro bien cada rincon, hasta que dio por hecho que estaba limpio y ordenado. Justo cuando estaba a punto de bajar, tropezo con una caja, chocando contra el frio suelo, y a su lado cayo un album de fotos al cual no se recistio a hojear y ver fotos, al principio fotos de el de pequeño, todas con cara seria o llorando, pero despues de unas 3 hojas mas, diviso una foto de el e Ichigo abrazados en la sala, recordo que esa foto la tomaron por su aniversario de 2 meses, despues vio una donde estaban en el parque de diversiones, otra en el cine, otra en la cama ambos vestidos** (jejejeje por desgracia :()** , y otra donde ambos estaban besandose, recordo el dia que tomo esa foto.

Recordaba que ese dia habia sido especial, porque cumplian un año de relacion juntos, despues llevaron dos años y justamente 3 meses despues terminaron por culpa de la estupida de Kuchiki Rukia. Juro que el dia que la viera, la mataria, por quitarle a la unica persona que lo amaba, o al menos eso le hizo creer.

Empezo a sentir sus ojos humedos y en menos de lo que esperaba, estaba llorando.

Despues de llorar un buen rato, se levanto y se arreglo un poco, hoy tenia ganas de salir, a pesar del terrible frio que hacia, pero ese era su clima favorito, asi que se puso un abrigo y una playera negra con detalles blancos, unos pantalones vaqueros negros y unas converse negras. Camino por las calles frias de Karakura, mientras se senti acosado por las constantes miradas de la gente.

Se sento en el parque donde Ichigo le habia confesado su amor, sentia que un millon de emociones llegaban a el. Por un momento, se dejo llevar hasta que sintio una presencia muy familiar, podia sentir su aroma acariciando su sensible nariz. Miro por todos lados y...nada. Se creyo un gran idiota, asi que cerro los ojos de nuevo, hasta que escucho unos pasos, y era cierto.

Diviso dos siluetas tomadas de la mano, ambas familiares para el, desearia no haber ido a ese lugar. Se levanto y camino para irse, pero se tropezo cayendo al frio suelo, y escucho unos gritos...

-Señor se encuentra...bien?-se volteo, estaba a punto de decirle un par de cosas a ese tipo, pero al verlo, se sorprendio y un gran sonrojo aparecio en su bello rostro...

-Ichigo...

**Continuara...**

* * *

_**Sin comentarios jejejeje no es cierto, espero que les guste y me gustaria invitarlos a mi perfil para que vean mis otras historias y me den su opinion jejejeje hasta la otra!**_

_**-Hollowkilljoy**_


	15. Te recuperare

**Aqui la continuacion! jejeje las cosas se van mejorando entre Ichigo y Ulquiorra, espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de ****_Tite Kubo_**

* * *

**~-Una Nueva Vida 15-~**

Sus miradas se seguian enfrentando y cruzandose, no sabian que hacer ni como reaccionar, pero lo mas importante es ¿Por que seguia en ese agarre?, simple, porque le gustaba sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, llenandolo de seguridad y calor, algo que no sentia hace años.

Trato de aferrarse mas al agarre, pero recordo todo lo que menciono en el pasado, y en menos de 5 segundos, se retiro de el, ¿que clase de descaro era ese?

-Alejate de mi-pronuncio friamente para despues dar la espalda

-E...Espera-articulo Ichigo un poco sorprendido por tal reaccion

-Que quieres? Tu noviecita Rukia te esta esperando-dijo con ironia, mientras apretaba sus puños

-Hm, sigues siendo igual de orgulloso-dijo el peli-naranja con una sonrisa en su rostro que cautivo a el azabache

-No te atrevas a volver a llamarme asi, adios-puso un final a esa conversacion, por mas que queria estar con el, no podia, claro, su orgullo era el culpable

Empezo a alejarse, camino y camino hasta estar muy alejado de ese lugar y de el, odiaba sentirse atraido por el, por sus fuertes brazos, su linda y hermosa sonrisa, su cabellera naranja exotica, sus almendrados ojos, absolutamente, todo de el lo atraia, pero claro su estupido orgullo, no lo dejaba.

Sintio unas enormes ganas de llorar, necesitaba desahogarse, pero no se podia permitir llorar en ese momento, eso solo demostraria su debilidad, el es alguien fuerte y decidido no alguien debil e inseguro. Se nego a derramar lagrimas, y decidio salir de ahi, por un helado.

Recorrio cerca de dos cuadras, y encontro una heladeria, no dudo ni un segundo en ordenar un helado grande de chocolate, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya lo habia devorado casi por completo, llorar no era la unica forma de desquitarse.

Mientras comia lo ultimo que quedaba de su helado postre, diviso como una familiar silueta atravesaba el marco de la puerta, era nada mas y nada menos que...

-Grimmjow-pronuncio mientras llevaba un bocado a su boca

-Oh, Ulqui, no sabia que estabas aqui-fingio inocencia el de cabellos azulados

-No me llames asi-pronuncio friamente

-Ni un saludo-articulo para despues depositar un beso en la mejilla del oji-verde

-No me beses-murmuro seriamente

-Pero no tiene nada de malo-lo volvio a hacer

-Como sea, para que me buscas?-pregunto sin despegar la mirada del suelo

-Pues, queria invitarte a salir-pronuncio como si nada el celeste

-Gri...Grimmjow, no lo se-dijo nervioso, pues no estaba listo para citas

-Vamos, va a ser una fiesta genial, la va a dar el giganton de Nnoitra-trato de convencerlo- Y sabes que sus fiestas son geniales

Ulquiorra simplemente asintio, pues recordo una vez que Ichigo fue a una de las fiestas de Nnoitra...

_***Flashback***_

Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche y vemos como Kurosaki se arregla el cabello mientras se rocia perfume por todo el cuerpo, mientras que Ulquiorra esta recostado en su cama leyendo un libro, todo estaba bien, hasta que...

-Ulquiorra, ya me voy-dijo Ichigo para despues salir por la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su actual novio

-Asi como si nada piensas irte?, y me beso de buenas noches? Y nisiquiera un te amo? A que horas llegas? Con quien te iras? Pensaras en mi? Tampoco un...-fue callado por los tibios labios del de ojos almendrados

Cuando el beso ceso, el peli-naranja prosiguio...

-Tu beso ya te lo di, Te amo mas que nada, Regreso a las 12 o 1, pensare en ti toda la fiesta, me ire con Renji y Chad, ahora me voy te amo adios-finalizo con un beso en la mejilla del azabache

Ichigo salio normal de la habitacion, mientras que Ulquiorra se quedo observando la puerta pensativo, escucho como Ichigo bajaba las escaleras, asi que corrio rapido hasta alcanzarlo, apresandolo contra la pared y besandolo apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua en la rosada cavidad del Kurosaki, haciendo que este soltara un gemido. Escucho un auto afuera, y el beso termino.

-Ichigo, te amo-dijo para despues subir

Ichigo solo sonrio como el sabe hacerlo, y salio. Ulquiorra se volvio a recostar sobre la cama, por un momento creyo que se estaba volviendo paranoico por haber pensado que Ichigo ya no saldria vivo, tenia que dejar de ver dramas en la tele. Suspiro cansado, pues tenia sueño, asi que apago la luz y se dispuso a dormir durante lo que quedaba de la noche, claro al menos hasta que su novio regresara y lo despertara.

Despues de 5 horas.

No supo como, pero se habia quedado completamente dormido, reviso su reloj y era la 1 de la mañana y por lo previsto, Ichigo aun no habia llegado, en un agil movimiento tomo su celular y marco a su pareja en busca de una explicacion, pero cancelo la llamada al escuchar como se abria la puerta y unos pasos se hacian cada vez mas grandes y altos al irse acercando, entonces en otro movimiento, fingio seguir dormido.

Ichigo entro y diviso la tierna silueta de su novio durmiendo, penso en despertarlo pero mejor se quedo callado y se recosto junto a el, y deposito un suave beso en su frente, mientras lo rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

Por su parte, Ulquiorra se sonrojo por completo al sentir los frios labios en su frente y unos brazos rodeando su pequeña cintura, pero sintio que iba a llorar de felicidad cuando escucho a Ichigo...

-Te amo-pronuncio para despues ser vencido por el sueño

_**°*Fin Flashback*°**_

-Y que me dices si o no?-siguio insistiendo el peli-celeste

-Por supuesto-dijo Ulquiorra finalizando su postre

-Genial, te recogere en tu casa a las 9-finalizo Grimmjow para despues despedirse con otro irritante beso, pero esta vez en sus ¿labios?

Era su oportunidad de reconquistar a SU Ichigo, porque cuando el se propone algo, lo logra...

*En otro lado de la ciudad*

Por mas que queria, no podia negar que aun lo amaba, al principio solo lo uso para olvidarse de Rukia, pero despues se transformo en un amor profundo, pero el lo habia lastimado antes, y dudaba que Ulquiorra lo perdonaria despues de eso, porque, hay que ser honestos, ¿quien en su santa voluntad, perdonaria a alguien que le dijo que no lo amaba?, por supuesto, nadie a menos que sea obligado.

Vio como Rukia se acercaba a el buscando sus labios, pero dudo en corresponder, cosa que molesto a la oji-violeta.

-Baka, que tienes?, estas mas raro que de costumbre-aclaro la de ojos violetas

-Na...Nada-pronuncio mientras bajaba la mirada

-Aun lo amas verdad?-esta pregunta sorprendio a Ichigo

-Q-que a que te refieres?-fingio inocencia

-Te sere sincera, regrese por ti, pero me senti muy mal cuando me entere de que tu y Ulquiorra estaban saliendo, y...-fue interrumpida

-Quien te lo dijo?-pregunto un poco confundido Ichigo

-Orihime me lo dijo-aclaro la azabache- Ella tenia planeado separarlos a ambos, para asi ella quedarse con Ulquiorra, y me uso, tambien a Ishida, pero el se nego

-Entonces todo fue culpa de ella-trato de acertar

-Si, y si me odias lo entiendo-estuvo a punto de pararse pero la agarraron de la muñeca

-Gracias por decirmelo-la abrazo, a lo que ella correspondio

-De nada, entonces creo que lo tienes que recuperar antes de que te lo ganen-dijo burlonamente

-Ja, el que se atreva a tocarlo, las pagara y muy caro-finalizo

Ahora si estaba decidido, reconquistaría a Ulquiorra Cifer, aunque le cueste su propia vida.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Me quedo muy cortito lo se, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para elaborarlos, pero prometo que los mejorare xD espero sus review xD**

_**~Hollowkilljoy**_


	16. Aviso importante del autor

_**Hola, soy Hollowkilljoy, autor de esta historia, queria informarles que por razones personales, dejare de actualizar mis historias, incluyendo esta, no se si sera para siempre o temporal, pero dejare este trabajo, por unos asuntos depresivos xD.**_

_**Gracias a: **__**Ley-83**__** y a **__**Kimiyu**__** por su apoyo. Tambien a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo y leyeron esta historia jejeje**_

_**Sin mas que decir, me despido, espero que algun dia pueda retomar este trabajo y lamento hacerlo pero me surgieron unos problemas.**_

_**Gracias y hasta pronto.**_

_**~Hollowkilljoy**_


End file.
